Angels of the Dark
by xXxXMomoXxXx
Summary: 16 blissful years have passed.Hikari and Takuma couldn't as for a better life now that their children are attending Cross academy with their friend's children. Amiss the happiness, is someone trying to destroy everything Hikari and Takuma worked hard for?
1. Sixteen years later

**Momo: I proudly present the sequel to Killing Loneliness! Well, I hope this turns out good. Reviews are very much appreciated so I know if I have to fix anything vital to make this better. Oh and look, the title isn't a HIM song this time! Anywho, enjoy!**

Sixteen years... So hard to believe that sixteen years had passed. Technically, Takuma and I had been married now for almost eighteen years. These past years have been amazing. Heh, I bet you're all wondering what the hell happened to us in the past years. Well, my second child ended up being a boy, who we named Arashi. Oh, by the way, I ended up having two more kids after that. I had two more boys. So you could imagine Aiko has been Takuma's little girl for seventeen years. If you did, you're right. The last two I had, there names are Kai, who is seven, and Tora, who is four. Hehe yeah, we've been a little busy...

As for Zero and Luna. Hehe you're all going to love this. I know as I think back on this I laugh my ass off EVERY time. Luna and Zero have two children, a son, Tenshi, who is seventeen, and a daughter, Hotaru, who is ten. The first time Luna got pregnant was funny as hell. Telling Kaname was the best/scariest part of the story. He decked Zero (which actually made Takuma smirk. Revenge is a bitch), then Luna decked Kaname, which she had guts for doing. Kaname was made the godfather of Tenshi under Luna's request/demand. Zero was quite pissed. When she went into labor... Kaname drove. Normally you'd think we would be safe and sound, unlike when Zero drives, right?

Wrong! We almost got in like five wrecks because Zero tried to be the backseat driver and keep pissing Kaname off. Real fucking smart, huh? We quickly found out Kaname can't drive when under pressure. It just pisses him off and makes him rip out the steering wheel. You think I'm joking? He seriously did! Luckily for us, the breaks still worked and we were in front of the hospital. Luna was in labor for fifteen hours. Zero had a broken hand afterwards. Tenshi looked exactly like Zero though, but with blue eyes. When they had Hotaru though, it wasn't as funny. Zero got arrested again for strangling a doctor though. He had a good reason though. The bastard tried to give Luna a sea-section when she didn't need one, and it freaked her out.

That's about it with them. Though our other friends had great lives too. Kaname and Yuuki married. They have one seventeen year old named Natsuki. She was very pretty with brown hair just a little past her shoulders and crimson eyes. Hanabusa and Yori got married as well, and have a two year old named Keiko. Ruka and Kain got married a few months ago. No kids yet. Shiki and Rima... Well, they aren't married yet, nor do they have kids yet. You can still tell they love each other more than anything though.

Yeah. These past years have been amazing. I'm now thirty-five, my birthday being in a couple months, and Takuma is thirty-six. We haven't aged damn near any in these years though. That's actually awesome. We both look like we're in our very early twenties. As does everyone else! Oh, and another great bonus. Aiko, Arashi, and Tenshi all go to cross academy. As for the other kids, it will be a few years, but they do attend elementary school together. Like I said, life is good and is only seeming to get better.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

The bell finally rang. Our classes were over for the night! Yagari-sensei never give me, Arashi, or Tenshi a break, even though he knows our parents! Then again, mom said he was the source of many long, boring, agonizing lectures and lessons. She said he was pretty cool though. Oh well, it's fine with me! We get winter break soon. Arashi and I can't wait to see mom, dad, Kai, and Tora. Tenshi also missed Mr. and Mrs. Kiryuu, but he was hiding it. Mom and dad always say he turned out just like is father, but with his mom's temper. I can't get used to calling them Zero and Luna. I'm too polite, just like dad.

"Aiko, come on!" Arashi called impatiently. Yeah, and he was just like mom. Just without the black hair and boobs. He has spiky blond hair and mine is long and black. "I'm coming!" I answered as I ran up to him without slipping on the ice. "You're slower than an old turtle, you know that?" he asked. I just grinned at him. "Yeah, well at least I have more patience." I retorted with the sweetest smile I could manage. His eye just twitched. "Aw come on little brother, I'm not THAT annoying." I pouted. He just muttered some swears under his breath as we walked inside the Moon Dorms.

Everyone was relaxing for the moment. I sighed and plopped down on the couch. Not a minute after I sat down, I felt the couch sink next to me. "You can't tell me you're exhausted. All you did was sleep in class." a teasing voice said next to me. "Hey Tenshi, it's not my fault Yagari-sensei's lessons are excruciatingly boring." I pointed out. "True, but at least most of us can stay awake through the whole class." he taunted. I just glared at him playfully and then stood up. "Well, I wanted to tell you mom and dad are planning on coming over for winter break. They miss Hikari and Takuma. At least mom misses them both... "Okay, I'm sure they won't mind seeing as they're all friends...Well, this lazy bum is going to bed." I mumbled as a yawn escaped my lips.

"Before anyone goes to bed..." a voice abruptly said. We all know who it is, and we all obey. My cousin was talking. Since she's a pureblood, we all have to listen to her. "Yes Natsuki-sama" everyone replied in unison. "Winter break will be upon us very soon. I suggest you all pack tonight. Oh, and when we get back, there will be a new member of this class." she announced. We all nodded. "Very well, that will be all." she finished. "Yes Natsuki-sama." we all said, again.

I turned to walk up the stairs with my brother next to me before Natsuki stopped us. "Yes Natsuki-sama?" I asked. She smiled lightly. "We're family, you don't have to call me that." she reminded me. I smiled back and nodded. "I need you both to inform your parents that my mother and father will be visiting this upcoming winter break." she said. "Fine with us. We're already going to have the Aido's, the Kiryuu's, the Kain's, and Shiki and Rima over." Arashi stated. It's a good thing we had a rather large mansion. Otherwise we'd be pretty screwed.

"We will Natsuki." I assured. She nodded and we made our way upstairs. I walked into my dorm, threw on my night clothes, and plopped down on the bed. I couldn't wait to see mom and dad. Going to this school is awesome, but I still miss them. Well, winter break will be interesting, I know that much. Oh, and a new kid after that. I hope he or she is cool! Heh, I suppose I better stop thinking and get some sleep before I stay up until the sun is all the way up and then I can't get to sleep. In all honesty, I love the sun. I would go outside and prance around in the sun until I turned into dust, but it's never bright enough out.

My eyes slowly drifted shut and I gradually fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Momo: I HOPE this was good! Please tell me about it :D**

* * *


	2. Winter break bliss

**Momo: Okay, next new chapter of Angels of the Night! Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Next day, I had my things packed and walked downstairs to join the class. Arashi was waiting by the door with his things, so I went up next to him. "Mom and dad will be happy to see us." I stated. "Are you kidding? Dad will probably tackle us both. He acts just like the damn Chairman sometimes." he grumbled. He had a point. Dad did get very hyper at times. We still love him though, he's just too fun.

"Time to go." Natsuki announced. We all nodded and went outside. Arashi and I got into the car. Well, dad insisted a limo, so it wasn't exactly a car... Anywho, the chauffeur drove us for a while. Our place was about a half an hour away, which wasn't bad. "Hey, you think anything will happen this winter?" Arashi suddenly asked. I looked at him as if he had three heads. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I have a feeling something back will happen." he explained.

Please, what could possibly happen? Mom and dad have never really been through much before or after we were born. Or so we were told. We just know that they went to Cross Academy and a few things happened, but not too much. "I know what you're thinking. You think mom and dad could have lied to us?" he asked. I thought about it before I answered. "No. I highly doubt it." I answered. He nodded and looked out the window. He was just as paranoid as mom is. Mom seems to have a small fear of strangers. I can understand that, but sometimes she just doesn't trust people for some reason. Eh, she probably just worries too much.

We arrived about five minutes after we stopped talking. It was nice to be back home. Arashi and I grabbed our bags and walked inside. "Hello!? We're home!" I called. It was only silent for about two seconds before we heard dad. "Arashi! Aiko!!!!" he shouted in joy as he jumped towards us. "Told you he would tackle us!" Arashi pointed out before dad glomped us. "How was school this semester? You get good grades? How is everyone treating you? I'm so happy you're back home!!!" he exclaimed. That was dad for you.

"Dad, we can't breathe." Arashi choked out. "Takuma, quit trying to kill our kids." mom's joking voice called. Dad grinned sheepishly and let us go, making both me and Arashi gasp for air. "I wouldn't never hurt my precious son and daughter." he pouted. Mom just giggled a little as she walked up to us. "So, how was everything that your dad just shouted?" she asked. "Great. We got good grades and all, we've been treated just fine, and we're happy to see you guys too." I answered. "Well that's great." mom said as she turned around and walked towards the kitchen. She brought us back two glasses. We both knew what was in them.

"Welcome home." she greeted as we all did a toast. "So, you're inviting half of the country?" Arashi asked sarcastically. "Hey, your father already tries to do that every birthday any of you guys have. We're just inviting our old friends and their kids." mom retorted. "Arashi! Aiko!" two little voices called. We looked to see our two little brother running towards us. I picked up Tora and hugged him while Arashi stopped Kai by putting his hand on his head. "We missed you guys!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, it was a crying shame you didn't come with us." Arashi muttered sarcastically. I elbowed him in the gut for that.

"Alright kids, that's enough. Lets get you settled in." dad said as he grabbed a few suitcases and started up the stairs. I followed him because he picked up my stuff for me. When we were in my room, he sat the stuff down and smiled at me. "There you go." he said cheerfully. "Thanks dad. How have you and mom been while we were gone?" I asked. "We've been great, as usual." he answered. I didn't really want to notice the mischievous look gleaming in his eyes. "So, anything interesting happen at school?" he asked. "Eh, the usual. I hang out with Natsuki, Arashi, and Tenshi a lot. We're getting a new student when we get back too." I answered.

"Okay!" he answered happily and walked downstairs. If there was ever a point in time where my dad ever made sense, they were obviously very rare. I sighed an laid down on my bed. The next day, this house would be full. I didn't mind though. We all were good friends with the people coming over obviously. I decided to get a little sleep before they got here. I was going to need it.

* * *

**The next day**

"Aiko-chan!!!!" I heard about three voices screa,. I opened my eyes to see Kai, Hotaru Tora,.... and dad. "AH!" I shrieked as I was tackled my the kids. Yes, I'm calling my dad a kid. I'm pretty sure anyone I tell will think the same thing. "Maybe I'd be able to breathe with you three kids on me, but dad, you're too heavy!" I shouted. He rubbed his face against mine and pretended to be crying. "Aww Aiko's being mean to daddy." he whined. "Mom help!" I shouted.

"Get the hell off of her you idiot." a voice grumbled. About 130 pounds disappeared from on top of me, so I looked up. Zero was holding up by the back of his shirt. "Aw, so mean Zero. I was only waking my daughter up." dad complained. Zero's eye twitched and he dropped dad on purpose. "You mean you convinced my daughter and your two youngest sons to tackle her?" he asked. "Pretty much." all the kids and dad said at the same time.

Zero slapped his forehead. "You were an idiot six years ago, and you're an even bigger idiot now." he muttered. Him and dad are best friends, Zero just doesn't like to show it. "Come on Hotaru." Zero murmured as he picked his little girl up and walked out. "Hikari! Get your oldest kid under control!" Zero called. "Takuma, don't tackle Hikari please!" mom called. Okay, now I couldn't breathe because I was laughing too hard.

"Well, come on downstairs Aiko. Zero and Luna are already here, now we just need Kaname, Yuuki, Shika, Rima, Kain, Ruka, Aido, and Yori now." he said. "Alright dad." I answered as I got up out of bed. As soon as he left the room, I closed the door and changed clothes. As soon as I was done with that, I went downstairs. Tenshi was standing there with his back to the stairwell. I smirked, snuck up on him, then jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms gently around his neck. "Tenshi-kun!!!" I exclaimed happily. "Ah! Aiko, get the hell off!" he yelled as he fell foreword.

"That had to hurt." I mused innocently. "Get off." he growled. "I don't know, you are rather comfy." I teased. "That's it." he grumbled as he flipped over and then pinned me to the floor. "Aw you suck Tenshi!" I exclaimed. He just smirked at me. "Then I guess next time you won't sneak up on me." he stated. "Are you two done flirting? Get up already." Arashi murmured. "Oi! We're not flirting!" I shouted indignantly. "She snuck up on me and sat on me, so I pinned her." Tenshi argued. "Heh, it looks wrong. Kind of like you're trying to-" "Just get off me already!" I yelled.

Tenshi nodded and got up off of me. Arashi then helped me up. "Mom wants to see you." he stated. "Okay." I replied as I turned around and walked towards mom.

* * *

**Arashi's POV**

"Oi, be careful with my sister." I warned. "Hm? It was innocent. I didn't mean anything by it." Tenshi assured. Good. It's not that I didn't trust him. In fact, we're best friends. For some reason though, I feel stressed. Like something is coming. Something really bad. I'm probably just paranoid like mom always is, but I can't even sleep off the feeling. Eh, I guess I'll get over it soon.

"Damn, dude, your so paranoid." Tenshi grumbled as he slapped my back a little too hard. "Ah! You asshole! That hurt!" I yelled. He just gave me a smug smirk. "I didn't know you were such a wimp." he teased. "Why you little!" I shouted as I jumped at him. Did I mention my temper was as bad as mom's?

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"Mom, is there something you needed?" Aiko asked. I looked over at her. "Uh, yeah. Could you please get some drinks from the kitchen?" I asked. "Sure." she answered. "Mom, you look a little tired. Something wrong?" she asked. "Mom's just a little tired, that's all." I assured with a smile. She looked at me strangely. Though what caught my attention was when her eyes went down to my neck. Oops. That smug little smirk spread across her face.

"Dad get hungry again?" she asks teasingly. "You know, you're no better than your Uncle Hanabusa." I muttered. "Why you little!" a voice suddenly shouted. It didn't even take me a second to realize that was my son. "Could you stop those two?" I asked. "Why should I? They ALWAYS do this every time they see each other. They mess around, and then they beat the crap out of each other for fun." she asked. "Well, if Zero and your father got along that well, they probably would still be doing that. Anywho, I don't need them beating the shit out of each other right now, okay?" I sighed. "Alright mom." she grumbled as she walked towards Tenshi and Arashi. Kids, I swear...

"Hikari!!! You have to see this!!!" Takuma exclaimed as he picked me up and started running with me. Speaking of kids, my husband happens to be one. He put me down a few seconds after running with me. "What?" I asked. "Look." he said. I took a good look in front of me, and started laughing. Luna was rubbing her stomach, and Zero's face was an interesting shade of red, along with a look of shock. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Uh-huh. I found out this morning." she answered.

"Ehehe Zero, do you two EVER give it a rest?" I asked while laughing my ass off. Takuma was too, but he was also busy hugging Luna and congratulating her. "Like you have room to least I don't have four kids." Zero retorted. Okay, he got me there. "Still, knowing someone like you, I doubt you two give it a rest too often." I joked. "What the hell does that mean!?" Zero yelled. "Hehe, she's saying when it comes to Luna, you're a big pervert." Takuma pointed out. Zero glared at him. "I've punched you once, don't think I won't do it again because you have kids." he growled.

"That's how you treat your best friend!?" Takuma cried as he hugged Zero. "Get the hell off of me you freak! You're the dumbest vampire I've ever met!" he yelled. "Is that jackass language for I love you?" Takuma asked. Okay, now Luna and I were both laughing so hard we were almost on the floor. Like fathers, like sons.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"Enough you two!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Tenshi and Arashi by the back of their shirts and bashed their heads together. "What the hell was that for?" they asked at the same time. "Mom said no fighting." I answered. "Oh, so they're allowed to?" Arashi asked as he pointed. Mom and Luna were laugh while dad was hugging Zero. I heard something about dumbest vampire from Zero, then dad said something about if that was jackass for I love you.

"Well... Our parents are just weird." I sighed. They both nodded. "So, how come your dad's face is red?" I asked. "Mom's pregnant again." he answered. "Haha, she told you before she told him? How priceless!" Arashi said while laughing. "So, you think it's as hilarious as your parents do?" a scary voice asked. Zero was suddenly behind us, his eye twitching in annoyance. "Eheheh, look Zero... My room is on fire, I'll talk to you later." Arashi said nervously as he took off to his room. "Wuss." Tenshi and I grumbled at the same time. "Oh, and why didn't you tell me after your mother told you?" Zero growled. "Uhh... mom told me not to. She said she'd kick my ass." Tenshi answered.

"Your mother is such a pain in the ass sometimes." he muttered. "You must not hate her too much, she's not preggers for no reason." I whispered under my breath. "Oh, shut up." Zero grumbled. Tenshi and I started laughing when he said that.

"Uncle Hana!" two voices shouted. I looked up to see Hanabusa had arrived and Kai and Tora were climbing all over him. My turn. I adored Hanabusa, he was so fun! "Uncle Hana!!!" I exclaimed happily as I glomped him. "Aiko! I missed my adorable niece." he cooed as he hugged me back and tried to stay standing with kai, Tora, and I hugging him. When we let go. Yori walked in and smiled while she held Keiko. She was so adorable! "I see your still famous with the children." Yori pointed out. "You know me." Hanabusa said with a grin.

Zero just rolled his eyes and decided not to say anything. "So, I take it we're missing about seven people?" Hanabusa asked. "Yeah." mom answered. "Actually, we're right here." a voice said from the doorway. Kaname, Yuuki, Natsuki, Akatsuki, Ruka, Uncle Senri and Touya were at the door. "Hey! Come on in!" mom greeted cheerfully. "Uncle Senri!" Kai, Tora, and I exclaimed as we went to give him a hug. "Out of all the kids you had, how come three of them turned out like Ichijou?" he asked. "Well why not, dad IS your best friend." I teased. Senri just nodded and smiled a little.

"We missed you a lot." mom murmured as she hugged Kaname and Yuuki. I have too many aunts and uncles, related and unrelated, so I think I'll just keep everyone on a first name basis. "We missed you too Hikari." Yuuki said as both her and Kaname hugged mom back. "Kaname-sama! It's good to see you!" a really happy voice exclaimed. "Prepare to be tackled." I warned. Sure enough, mom was hugging mom, Kaname, Yuuki, AND Natsuki. Dad was in an extremely good mood today. Normally he doesn't act like a complete dork, but I don't mind. Neither does mom, she thinks it's hilarious.

"Takuma... we can't breathe!" Natsuki choked out. "Sorry." dad apologized as he let them go. "Air!" mom exclaimed. I'll never understand why she always yells that every time she runs out of air and then suddenly gets it back. Mom can be just as weird as dad sometimes. "Come on in. We got drinks, food, and rooms for everyone. Arashi, Tenshi, and Takuma are being nice enough to carry everyone's luggage to their rooms." mom invited. "Oh, Kaname, Yuuki, I can get your stuff." I offered. "Thank you Aiko." Kaname thanked as he pat me had. I just grinned, picked up his and Yuuki's things, and headed upstairs.

Normally I'm not one to complain, but their stuff was freaking heavy! "What did they do? Pack bricks for the winter?" I asked sarcastically as I went into their room. As I set their luggage down, one of Kaname's suitcases fell open and his stuff went all over the floor. "Aw crap!" I exclaimed as I hurriedly shoved his things back into the case. It was then when I picked up a folded piece of paper. Kaname keeping an unorganized, folded up piece of paper? Hmm. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened it. It was a letter...

_"Kaname, you do realize you and your dear pureblood princess can't hide forever right? I will find you both one way or another. Even if I need someone else to tell me where you are. Signed by R.S" _

What the hell? Someone was threatening him? As worried as I am right now, there's no way this idiot that sent Kaname the letter would stand a chance. Making Uncle mad is NOT a good idea. So far the only idiots who have pissed him off an lived are Zero and dad. That's only because dad is his best friend and mom, Luna, and Yuuki won't let him kill Zero. Maybe I shouldn't worry about this. It's nothing to worry about. Kaname can deal with this.

Before I got busted looking through Kaname's things, I put it all down and ran downstairs to join the others. We didn't do much that night but talk, laugh, and have a good time. The adults reminisced about old times and told us a little about the past. Like Akatsuki told us about the time him, Hanabusa, and mom went ice skating, and to a play. Hehe they made her dance. Though when they talk about the past, sometimes I feel like something is missing from it. Like in the first half of most of the stories, dad's in most of it. When they get to their final winter of the school year though, their last year when I was conceived, dad isn't in a lot of the stories. It kind of makes me think something happened.

Arashi thinks the same thing too, but we've never asked. They wouldn't tell us anyway. It does make us wonder if anything bad happened at that school though... Oh well. Right now that wasn't important. Right now what was most important was the fun we were having as one big family.

Still, even as I talked and laughed with the others, I couldn't forget the letter I read that was addressed to Kaname.

Actually, I never would.

* * *

**Momo: That has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written for anything. Hope you enjoyed! Review PLEASE! Reviews = Happy Pills!**


	3. Wanring signs

**Momo: Okay, please PLEASE review! Tell me if there's anything I need to fix, because I would kill for reviews right now. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Winter break was awesome... but unfortunately, it all had to end. Arashi and I had to pack our things and get ready to go back to Cross Academy today. Neither of us wanted to go back. I mean, it was fun to be with our friends and all that, but I'm gonna miss mom and dad. Arashi will too, but he's like mom and Zero combined and doesn't show how he really feels. Oh, well, I suppose he could be a bigger pain.

Speaking of pain, I forgot how heavy all the crap I carry was! Oh well, at least it wasn't as heavy as the luggage I carried for Kaname and Yuuki. It seriously felt like they packed nothing put bricks and anvils! Though, that letter that I probably shouldn't have read has never left my mind... It made me worry about my Aunt and Uncle. I know being purebloods and all, people are bound to be after them, but still. Oh, I should stop worrying about it, I don't want to be paranoid like mom or Arashi.

I got over my troublesome thoughts and trudged downstairs, only to start laughing at the scene in front of me. "Dad! I'm going to miss you too! Now could you get the hell off!?" Arashi yelled. "My own son is so mean to me! I feel so unloved!" dad cried. Okay, you could tell dad was faking it because of the small smirk he had. That meant he was trying not to laugh. "I gave you a hug! Get off dad! I can't breathe damn it! Mom! Get him off please!" Arashi complained.

Mom just giggled and then sighed. "Alright Takuma, let him go before his lungs explode." mom ordered softly. "Okay." dad mumbled as he let go of Arashi, who immediately dropped to the floor. "Air! Sweet, beautiful, life-giving air!" he gapsed. Dad started laughing while pointing at mom, who's eye was twitching. I smiled at the scene. I didn't want to leave this. The life we had here was amazing.

"Well, we better get going soon." I said sadly. Everyone looked at me, and dad started running up to me like a speeding car. My eyes widened and I tried to run away, but he was too fast for me. "Aiko! I'm gonna miss my little girl too!" he exclaimed. Now I see why mom said 'Before your lungs explode.' "I'm going to miss you too dad, but we still got summer." I choked. "Yeah, you're right." dad murmured as he let go of me. I smiled at him and grabbed my stuff.

"Come on Arashi. We need to leave if we're ever going to get settled back into our dorms." I called. He nodded, said bye to mom and dad. I gave mom a quick hug before I left. She hasn't been normal lately. She's been acting a little like Arashi has, but I think everything is okay. We loaded all our things into the car and drove off after waving to our parents. I sighed and put headphones into my ear, the first song I heard being _"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid." _by The Offspring.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

They grow up too fast. I wish Aiko and Arashi could just stay here a little longer. I know they have to go to school though, so that was out of the question. Though, I did notice, Arashi was acting strange. Hikari's been having her nightmares again lately, which has had me on edge since her nightmares are pretty much always right. She can never describe this one in full detail though, even though it's the same dream, which was strange. Normally her reoccurring dreams are vivid. Last night, she woke up screaming and refused to tell me what it was until the kids left.

"Hikari, what was your dream?" I asked. She looked at me with worried eyes and sighed. "The past." she answered. The past? Lets think of the many horrors we encountered in the past... Too many. "What do you mean?" I inquired again. "I had a nightmare about Haku." she mumbled. I growled slightly. I can't control that, I growl every time I hear his name. "He's not coming back. It's been sixteen years." I assured. She nodded tiredly.

"I know. Still, I keep seeing him. My dream is getting clearer in bits and pieces, and there's another person in the dream. I can't tell who it is though. The part of my dream that sticks out in my mind... is the night before you got your body back." she explained, looking at the floor as she said the last part. Yeah, I knew what night she was talking about, the worst night of both of our lives. I walked up to Hikari and hugged her.

"We don't have to worry about him. He will not touch you again." I promised. "I know! I know for sure he's dead this time, but why do I still keep having nightmares!?" she cried. She was frustrated. I couldn't blame her for being scared. She normally has nightmares about that on the month or day it happened. We're like three months away from that day. Something'g worrying me too. As long as it doesn't get our children involved though, I'm not too concerned. Speaking of...

"Hikari? When are we going to tell Aiko and Arashi what happened sixteen years ago? They don't even know about Haku, Hana or Rido, they think you were born a vampire, and they don't know what was important then." I asked. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "They have every right to know, but I don't know if I'll ever be ready to tell our kids how bad we had it." she mumbled. I smiled at her sadly and hugged her again. "I will help you tell them." I assured. She nodded and leaned up to kiss me.

I grinned and kissed back. She clutched my shirt in her hands and I wrapped my hands around her waist. A few minutes later, when we pulled back, I picked her up and headed upstairs. It's a good thing Aiko, Arashi, and Kai are at school and Tora is asleep....

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Now we were at the school, unpacking all of our belongings and getting settled back in. That was taking me a while. It didn't take that jerk, Arashi long because he inherited mom's powers and can move stuff without touching it! He sucks. Oh well, I was almost done anyways. It was like three in the morning now, which was a pretty good time for us. I was in my pajamas. An over-sized Three Days Grace T-shirt and shorts underneath. Very comfy.

When I was finished getting settled, I turned around and saw Natsumi standing at the door in her elegant blue nightgown. "Come downstairs Aiko, we all are greeting the new student." she ordered. I nodded and followed her to the staircase. The new kid was arriving tonight at this hour? You'd think he's show up later, but oh well. When I was downstairs, all the others were down there, in their pajamas. Including Arashi and Tenshi. I walked up to them and stood next to them.

"Jeez, you could have thrown some pants on before you came down here." Tenshi teased. "I'm wearing shorts you ass. Oh, and would it have killed you to throw a shirt on before you came down here?" I retorted. He just scowled and crossed his arms. "Yes it would. It's hot in here." he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead. He could be such an idiot sometimes.

Suddenly, the doors opened, so we all looked up. A boy with messy blondish, brownish hair walked in. He had crimson eyes and was around mine, Arashi's, or Tenshi's age. He was kind of cute. "Welcome. I am Natsumi Kuran." Natsumi greeted kindly. The boy's eyes widened and he bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kuran-sama." he greeted politely. Natsumi nodded as he straightened himself up. "What is your name?" Natsumi asked. "Ryu Arashi." he answered. Heh, he had Arashi's first name as his last. Nice. "Welcome Ryu. Let me introduce everyone." Natsumi said politely.

She went off naming everyone until she got to us. "... Tenshi, Aiko, and Arashi." she listed. Ryu nodded. "Arashi, could you show Ryu to his room please?" Natsumi asked. "Yeah sure." he answered as he waited for Ryu to walk up to him. He looked into my eyes for a moment before following my brother. There was something in his eyes, but I couldn't place my finger on it. He was very timid, so maybe he doesn't have a very good home life. Eh, oh well. I will talk to him tomorrow, but as of now, I'm going to bed.

Still, the look in his eyes is going to be nagging me all damn night.

* * *

**Arashi's POV**

"Well, I guess we're sharing a room, so here it is. Hope it's comfortable enough for you." I said. Ryu walked in and nodded. "Thanks." he mumbled. This guy was quiet. He plopped on his bed and looked at his belongings. They immediately packed themselves. The feeling I got from him... was powerful. I don't think he was a regular vampire...

"Are you a pureblood?" I asked. He looked up, eyes still wide, and nodded. I figured. "It's okay, my aunt, uncle, and cousin are the Kurans." I assured, trying to calm him down. He looked up at me. "Really? You're closely related to the Kurans?" he asked. "Yeah. My mom is Kaname's niece. She's Senri Shiki's sister too." I answered. He looked very interested in my family, but I decided not to point that out.

"Both of my parents are purebloods, but I'd rather not talk about them." he murmured. I looked at hims strangely and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked sad. "My dad died before I was born, and I don't get along too well with my mom." he answered. Ouch. Now I felt like ass for asking him something so personal. "Hey man, I'm sorry for asking." I apologized. "It's fine with me." he mumbled. He then looked up at me.

"Yours and Aiko's parents are Hikari and Takuma Ichijou, aren't they?" he asked. "Uh, yeah." I answered. Either we're famous, or he's psychic, because Natsumi didn't tell him our last names. Maybe the family connections gave it all away. "Just wondering." he mumbled. God, he looked like he got hit by a truck. He looked exhausted. "Hey, the bathroom is in there if you want a shower, or maybe you should just crash, because you look beat." I suggested. He nodded tiredly and slowly laid down, falling asleep not too long after.

This guy was weird. He was nice, but weird. I sighed and laid down. As I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep though, I was filled with the overwhelming sense of panic for some reason.

* * *

**Momo: I hope that was good enough! I know this is boring now, but it will get better, I promise! Sorry this one was so short!**


	4. Ryu's first day

**Momo: Hmm I am getting mixed feelings about Ryu... Anyways, thank you, my awesome readers for the reviews! Sorry, I'm a review whore, I NEED them *cough* Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

My eyes flitted open to the annoying blare of that damned alarm clock I have. I scowled and shut the irritating contraption off. Honestly, one of these days, that stupid thing is going out the window, but now wasn't the time for that. Today I have to get up and get ready for class. I got up out of bed and walked over to my closet to get my uniform, then went in the bathroom to take a shower.

Thoughts about the upcoming day were running about my mind. Would Yagari-sensei try to kill us with a boring, long, and antagonizing lecture? Is that new kid smart? Or nice at least? He seemed shy, so I won't ask him anything right away. Arashi might know since he's rooming with this guy. It's better than making the poor guy nervous, which didn't seem so hard to do with how timid he seemed.

I got over my thoughts before I got lost in them, got out of the shower, dressed, and got ready for my classes. Honestly, I was about to trip over my feet trying to hurry up. I spaz too much, but I'd rather not face Yagari's or Natsumi's wrath if I'm late. Plus, I don't have a desire to be stuck with screaming boys and girls. Too irritating.

After getting ready, I bolted downstairs, found Tenshi, and stood next to him. "Jeez, did you run a marathon before coming downstairs?" he asked. "No. I was just in a hurry." I panted. Tenshi just rolled his eyes. "You spaz too much." he teased. "Screw off." I muttered. As I straightened myself up, I noticed something weird... Arashi wasn't with Tenshi. Normally he's down here waiting for me with him.

"Hey Tenshi, where's Arashi?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know, but it's kind of weird for him to be late. He might be helping Ryu out with getting used to all the daily routine crap." he answered. he had a point. Great, his and mom's crappy paranoia antics were starting to rub off on me. Lovely. I don't like being paranoid. Not that they do, but they always are. I don't understand why for either of them. Arashi never has anything to worry about. Mom worries about five kids, counting dad, but she always seems to be looking over her shoulder, fearing something. It's best not to ask her, but I still can't help but wonder...

My thoughts were discontinued when I saw Arashi and Ryu descend the staircase together. They both walked up to us, Arashi yawning as he did. "Gah, I didn't sleep well." Arashi muttered. "Well if you'd let that rediculous paranoia of yours rest, maybe you'd sleep better." I suggested. "It wasn't that, I just couldn't sleep. Anywho, you all remember Ryu. He's a senior like you Aiko." he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ryu." I greeted kindly. He smiled slightly and nodded, mumbling a quiet hi. Yup, timid was the perfect word. "So, you like it here so far?" I asked. He nodded, but then finally spoke. "Everyone has been nice, so it's good so far." he answered quietly. Then we were interrupted by Natsumi. "Time for classes everyone." she announced as the doors opened. "Well, you're gonna hate it now. The fangirls are such a pain in the ass." Tenshi grumbled. Yeah, and the fanboys are any better? They never leave me, Natsumi, or the other two girls in the class alone.

"Fangirls?" Ryu asked with a completely oblivious look on his face. It was so cute! "The day class has a huge fetish for us, so they scream and cheer. It's annoying to be praised over like that, but they don't take that into consideration." I explained. He nodded in understanding and walked outside with us. I wasn't surprised when a lot of the girls took their attention to Ryu. He wasn't exactly hard to look at. Still, the screaming was giving me a headache. The constant "Kuran-senpai!", "Kiryuu-senpai!", and "Ichijou-senpai!" from everyone was getting extremely irritating.

When we FINALLY got to the school, I sighed in relief and turned around to face Ryu, who looked overwhelmed. "Wow..." was all he could manage to say. "Yeah. Annoying isn't it?" I asked. He nodded slowly. Poor thing's ears probably hurt from all the screaming. "Well, not you have to get through Yagari-sensei, which is a full time job within itself. He is so boring, I guarantee you will fall asleep on the first lecture." I explained. He just listened to me wordlessly and took in what I had to tell him.

Of course, when we entered the room, Yagari took the first chance he got to try to embarrass the poor kid. "You. What's your name?" he asked without looking up from his book. I don't care if he is a professional vampire hunter that is one of the best out there, that is freaking creepy! "Ah- uh... my name is Ryu Arashi..." he answered. Nice one Yagari, you scared the life out of the newbie! Why don't you tell him the school has an indoor swimming pool and a class on the roof while you're at it?

Yagari eyed Ryu carefully and nodded. "Welcome to hell." he greeted sarcastically. "Don't mind him, he's an ass." Tenshi grumbled. "Hey, idiot apprentice! I heard that." Yagari snapped. Oh yeah, I forgot. Since he trained Zero, Yagari was also training Tenshi now. So was his dad, but Zero was busy a lot with running the vampire hunter's council. I always thought it was weird that a vampire was running a hunter's council. Oh well, Zero was a nice guy at heart, so I didn't worry much about it.

"In between the Ichijou's." Yagari ordered. Ryu nodded shyly and walked to the seat in between Arashi and I. Poor guy looked utterly terrified. "Hey, don't worry, you'll be fine." I assured. He nodded. "Yeah, Yagari is just an enormous pain in the ass." Arashi whispered. Then he ducked to avoid getting pelted upside the face with a textbook. I stifled my laugh as Arashi growled quietly. "He has the ears of a bat." Ryu stated. "I know. I can't get away with anything!" Tenshi complained from behind us. I rolled my eyes. "Well, if you didn't constantly get in trouble." I teased. I could feel the tick mark on his forehead from here, and it was beautiful.

"Quiet. If you remember before break..." that was all I tuned in for. I had no desire to listen to a long lecture. All I could think about was how fun winter break was. Well... and how weird it was considering what I saw. Wait, I was still freaking out about that stupid letter!? Kaname can handle it, I know he can! Still... I bet Arashi didn't sleep well because of his paranoia. He'll get better soon, so I shouldn't worry. I put my head down on the table and let myself slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

"Aiko, wake your lazy ass up." a familiar voice grumbled. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see an annoyed Arashi standing up over me. "Oh, class is over." I yawned as I stood up and stretched. "That... was excruciatingly boring." Ryu mumbled. "Told you." Arashi, Tenshi, and I said at the same time. Ryu chuckled a little. We all just looked at him, shrugged, then walked out of the school with him following us. Yay relaxation in the moon dorms until we get tired! It's always nice to relax after one of Yagari's terrible lectures.

"This is much better!" I exclaimed as I plopped down on the couch. I could fall asleep here.... "It's not like you suffered through any of the lecture. You were too busy sleeping in class. Lazy ass." Arashi muttered. "Now, I hate details. Besides, I always ace that class, so it's not like I need to pay attention to something I already know or understand." I replied. My brother just rolled his eyes. Then I felt the cushion sink next to me and looked up to see Tenshi sitting next to me. "You look tired." I stated. "Yeah. I had to stay behind after class to let Touga talk to me. I need to go see the headmaster right now for some reason." he murmured.

Wow. See the headmaster at three in the morning? That's pretty bad. "Why does he need to see you?" Arashi asked. Tenshi just shrugged. "Hell if I know. That lunatic always needs something stupid like a hug or something. Either way, I better go right now." he sighed as he stood up and walked out of the moon dorms. The headmaster is never really serious about anything, so it's nothing we should worry about.

"So, the headmaster is always like that?" Ryu suddenly asked. "You mean does he always act like a complete child? Yes." I answered. "Oh. I thought the voices in his head told him to hug me to the point where my spine wanted to explode while screaming something about me being another adorable collection to his night class." he explained. Whoa, slow down! That's the most he's talked ever since he's been here. "He always does it. Arashi and Tenshi just deck him every time he hugs them. Then the headmaster goes on about how Tenshi is just like his father and how Arashi is like mom." I added.

Hehe the look on Ryu's face was priceless. It is hard to believe that the chairman of a school such as this could be such a.... well, idiot sometimes. Still, he was a kind man, so none of us could hate him. Plus, he's been around ever since we were born, so we really couldn't hate him. My spine hates him though. You know, at this point, everyone's spine just wants to rebel against him and like, kill him or something. Hehe mental images. It's funny and weird at the same time.

"Anywho, the chairman is a great guy though, he's very kind, so you can't hate him. Arashi, Tenshi, Natsumi, and I can't hate him because he's know us since we were born, so in a weird, twisted way, he's like family." I said as I stretched. Ryu just nodded. "So, you've all been friends since you were little too?" he asked. "Well, me and Arashi have been friends with Tenshi since we were little, and same with Natsumi, even though she's our cousin. The cool thing is that she wants us to treat her like family, not a pureblood princess." I answered. He nodded again, this time with a smile. There was still more I wanted to know about this guy though....

"What about your family Ryu?" I asked. The smile immediately vanished, and he sat down next to me, his gaze fixated on the floor. "My dad died before I was born, and my mom and I argue a lot." he answered. Oops.... I didn't mean to make him sad. Way to go Aiko, make the new guy cry. "I'm sorry." I apologized. He looked up at me and smiled half-heartedly. "It's okay. You didn't know." he assured. I wasn't convinced, so I gave him a quick hug. A subject like that is very sensitive, and I don't want him to be sad. When I pulled back, his face was flushed an interesting shade of pink. I giggled slightly. "Thanks..." he whispered shyly after a minute or two.

"Np problem... I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm tired." I announced, yawning in between my words and heading up the stairs as I did. I heard a "Goodnight." from both Arashi and Ryu. I said goodnight back and headed to my room. When I got there, I wasted no time in taking off my school uniform, throwing on an over-sized t-shirt, and collapsing on the bed. It was only about a minute or two after my head hit the pillow when I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Arashi's POV**

Oh crap, he likes her already. The way Ryu blushed after my sister hugged him. Either that or he isn't around girls very often, because the guy's face is STILL pink! "Well, maybe we should get to bed too. Especially since you didn't sleep well." Ryu suggested as he stood up. "Yeah, you're right." I murmured as I stood up and followed him to our room. He went into the bathroom to change while I just changed in the bedroom.

I was thinking about what would happen if Ryu liked Aiko already, why I wasn't sleeping well, and why the chairman would need Tenshi for so long. The guy still wasn't back, and he had left about a half an hour ago. It made me wonder if anything was going wrong. The chairman never needs us this late or this long, so I wonder if he, or his parents, or even mom and dad are alright....

Damn it, I need to stop being so paranoid! I was letting my imagination control my fear, and it was really starting to piss me off. One of these days, my paranoia is just going to get the better of me. Either that, or one of these days, I'm going to be the first vampire to die of a stress-induced stroke. Heh, that would be interesting, but it would really blow at the same time.

I just growled and myself and threw myself onto the bed, throwing my arm over my eyes as I did. I don't know why I was suddenly having problems sleeping. I do know it was starting to get on my nerves though. "Hey, are you okay?" Ryu asked. I moved my arm and looked up at him. "Yeah." I lied. I heard him lay down in his bed, since I closed my eyes again. "Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about." he assured, as if reading my mind. Who knows? Maybe he was. I didn't care at the moment anyways. All that mattered to me was trying to get some sleep, which I eventually managed to do.

Though sleep would not protect me from the nightmares we were about to endure...

* * *

**Momo: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy with school! Anywho, hope you all enjoyed! Please review! ^-^**


	5. Festivities

**Momo: Yo! Sorry about the wait! I will try to get these out more often!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, jumping right out of bed to throw some clothes on. We had today off from our classes, so I figured I'd get Arashi, Ryuu, Tenshi, and I to hang out. We'd get to know Ryuu better and he could be more comfortable around us. I quickly threw on a black hoodie with three bloody claw marks on it, and dark blue jeans. Then I rushed downstairs to wait for the boys. Ten minutes passed when Ryuu finally came downstairs with a very tired-looking Arashi behind him.

"Arashi are you okay? You don't look so good." I asked, worrying about my younger brother. "I'm fine. Just tired." he murmured. I nodded in response as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Huh, there's one of us missing... "Where's Tenshi?" I asked. They both shrugged, until Ryuu finally spoke up. "I'm not even sure if he came back from going to see the chairman." he said. Wow, either he got suspended, expelled, or he has to go take care of his mom. Flip a coin.

"Well, if he's busy, lets hang out without 'll make it up to him later." I suggested. They both nodded, but then Arashi spoke up. "So, where are we going?" he asked. Oh I had an ingenious plan. There was a big festival going on in the town, and I figured we could all go. I felt bad because Tenshi couldn't go, but like I said, I'd make it up to him later. "It's a surprise." I answered. They both gaped at me for a second, but shrugged and went to get their coats. I did the same. When we were all ready, We walked out of the doors of the night dorms and got into the car. Honestly, dad didn't have to send us a chauffeur, but he insisted.

Minutes later, we were in town and less than a block from the festival. As soon as we got out of the car, I grabbed their arms and started running. "Aiko what the hell are you doing!?" Arashi shouted. "I told you it's a surprise. I just want to hurry!" I answered back. "Ai-Aiko can you please slow down?" Ryuu asked. "Don't worry, we're almost there!" I assured. I was right too. About five seconds after I said that, I screeched to a halt. They both looked up at the festival that was right in front of us.

"This is what we're doing?" Ryuu asked. "Yup." I answered with a big grin on my face. Arashi just smirked at me and ruffled my hair. "You're just like dad. You're a big kid." he stated, trying not to laugh. "So? Dad's fun. Besides, this will be fun! Come on!" I exclaimed as I grabbed their hands and ran into the festival. "Damn it Aiko!" Arashi yelled. He's a whiner. Oh, well, he'll thank me for all the fun later. What to do first.... Oh, rides of course!

"How about that roller coaster?" I asked. There was one big roller coaster, and I wanted to try it. Oh, did I mention Arashi was afraid of heights? "Hell no." Arashi grumbled. "Oh, come on bro! It will be fun! Please!" I begged, giving him my best sad puppy face. It worked... We walked up to the line, waited, and then before too long, we were getting strapped into our seats. There were three seats per row, so I sat in the middle of Ryuu and Arashi. The ride started and the first thing it did was start up this big hill. So Arashi grabbed my hand, but his facial expression didn't change. He still tried to be stoic. Though as soon as we reached the top of the hill and started going down, he failed epically.

"Holy shit!" Arashi shouted as we started going down. I think he almost broke my hand, because I could feel him squeezing the crap out of it. I, on the other hand, was screaming because I thought this was fun. Ryuu was too. It was nice to see him have fun. About two minutes later, when the ride was over, we got off. "That was awesome!" I exclaimed. Ryuu nodded happily. We then looked over at Arashi, who looked like he was going to puke.

"Bro, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded slowly and started walking towards us. "Never again." he muttered. What a pain. Eh, I can just get him some cotton candy and call it even. His sweet tooth is worse than our little brothers'. So I did get all of us cotton candy, and like I predicted, Arashi wasn't pissed anymore. At this point we had been at the festival for about two hours. I only wanted to do one more thing, which may be original, but I didn't really care. I wanted to ride the ferris wheel. I knew I couldn't talk Arashi into it, with his fear of heights.... I'm sorry, a vampire afraid of heights? Really.

"Ryuu, would you like to go on the ferris wheel?" I asked. He nodded, his face turning a little red. I grinned, gave Arashi some money to do whatever he wanted, and then Ryuu and I ran to the ferris wheel. There wasn't even a line when we got there, so we got right on the ferris wheel. Of course, we had to stop right at the top so the guy down there can unload people and let more people on. So, I decided to try to start a conversation.

"It's nice to see you're having fun, Ryuu." I stated. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. This is the most fun I've had in a while." he replied. "When was the last time you had this much fun?" I asked. He leaned back and thought for a long time. "Too long to count." he answered. "That's terrible." I murmured. He looked at me again and smile sadly. "It's not your fault, you're just curious." hr mumbled. Now I felt really bad, so I pulled him into a hug.

"Ai-Aiko?" he asked. "Look, I know I'm bringing back bad memories, so this is my way of saying I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't say anything, but he did hug back. Time seemed to slow down considerably. Poor guy. I felt really sorry for him. His mom must be a real bitch. I mean, Ryuu is really sweet! Why would anyone try to make him miserable? People are just so terrible these days...

The ride came to a stop after a while and we got off. Arashi was waiting for us, as I expected. He looked a little grumpy though. "You still mad about the roller coaster?" I asked. "No. The ferris wheel ride just took forever." he said . Oh, he was bored. I get it. "Sorry bro... Lets go back to the school. Tenshi's going to be mad when we get there because he probably knows we went off and had fun without him. We walked down the the car, got in, and started back to the school.

We were all pretty tired when we got back to the school. All that excitement must have worn us out. Though I would gladly go to the festival again and have fun. Too bad Tenshi wasn't there.... Oh, well. He'd be fine. It's not like anything bad is going to happen because we didn't bring him. I still felt bad though. For him and still for Ryuu. Ryuu's mom is a bitch and Tenshi had to be called away in the middle of the night, which prevented him from having fun with us today.

Though when we walked inside, there was an... interesting scene to behold. The night class was all downstairs, and Tenshi was sitting in a chair, holding his head. Oh great, now I felt like crap. I walked up to him, knelt down, and tapped his shoulder. "Tenshi. I'm sorry you couldn't come with us. Please don't be upset." I apologized. He looked up at me and sighed. "Aiko. That's not the problem." he mumbled. Wait, what?

"Well, if that's not the problem then what is? Does it have to do with whatever the chairman called you for?" I asked. He nodded. The look on his face was so grim, it scared the hell out of me. "You see, when I got to his office, I found out I was going to be sent to my home. I thought it was to take care of mom at first, but I was wrong. Then I had to go to your place." he explained. "That doesn't answer anything. What the hell is going on?" Arashi asked impatiently.

Tenshi looked up at us with a grim seriousness. "All our parents with the exception of Hikari are gone."

* * *

**Momo: Sorry this was so short, and I couldn't resist the cliffy ^-^ Review please!**


	6. Deja Vu

**Momo: Hehe I told you all I'd update soon ^-^ I will try to make this longer! Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

"What!?" Arashi and I screamed. Our parents!? Gone!? "Everyone's parents!?" I asked frantically. Tenshi shook his head. "Just my mom, dad, and Takuma." he answered solemnly. No, no, NO this can't be happening! Who would want to hurt out parents!? Wait, then what happened to mom? "Where's our mom?" Arashi asked, sensing my distress. "The hospital. She wants to see the three of us and Natsuki as soon as possible." he answered. My brother and I gazed at our cousin, and although she was standing there stone-faced, we could tell she was just as worried and confused as we were.

"When do we leave to go see her?" I asked. "Now." Natsuki answered. She was pissed, and we all could tell. "The chairman obviously already knows about this, so we leave immediately." she finished. The three of us nodded and started towards the door. I looked back towards Ryuu, who looked sad. He mouthed 'sorry' to me as I walked out the doors with my brother, cousin, and best friend.

The ride to the hospital felt like it took an eternity. Arashi and I were thinking the same thing: What happened to mom and dad? Who would want to hurt them? Zero I could understand since he's a hunter, and Luna I can also understand since she's Zero's wife, but mom and dad? I couldn't think of any logical reason for them to be atacked... Unless it was a hunter that broke the rules. If that was the case, I was going to be really mad.

As I ended my thoughts, we pulled up in front of the hospital. Once the car actually stopped, the four of us bolted out and ran up to the desk with a nurse at it. "Hello. How can I help you?" the nurse asked politely. "Hikari Ichijou. We're family." Natsuki answered calmly. The nurse then checked a clipboard, probably looking for mom's name. "Ah, here we are. Room 204." she answered. We nodded and ran upstairs, ignoring the elevator. At this point, the stairs were faster. When we got upstairs, we followed room numbers until we got to mom's. We walked in to see her laying in the bed with her arm in a cast and cuts in bruises all over.

"Mom!" "Hikari!" Arashi, Tenshi, Natsuki, and I exlcaimed. She smiled tiredly at us. "Hey." she greeted softly. She must have had a couple broken ribs or something, because she had problems breathing and it hurt her to move even the slightest. "Mom, what happened?" Arashi asked. She then frowned and looked at the floor. "Your father and I were asleep while Hanabusa was letting Tora stay at his place. We woke up to shattering glass... and we were attacked. You're father went down first, so I figured it was a stronger vampire.... Until I flew into a wall. That was a pureblood. Eventually, I managed to get a phone and call Kaname. That was when the assailant grabbed Takuma and took off." she explained, in tears.

"You think the same person did that to my parents and sister?" Tenshi asked. Mom nodded solemnly, making Tenshi sigh in defeat. "Who attacked you mom? Did you see anything?" Arashi asked. Mom looked up and exhaled heavily. "I didn't see. It was too dark to see, even for my eyes, but I have an idea on who it was..." she murmured. Someone actually wants to hurt her and dad? No to mention, Zero, Luna, and Hotaru too. "Mom, who would want to do this to you?" I asked. Mom didn't answer that question for a long time, but she sat up, wincing as she did.

"Children, there are things that we haven't told you, that you all have a right to know. None of you know and we were planning to tell you later on, but I now see we should have told you sooner." she started. "What do you mean?" Natsuki asked. "Well... about seventeen years ago..."

* * *

**Several minutes later (We all know the story! If you don't read Dark Hikari and Killing Loneliness)**

All the information mom had given us was extremely difficult to take in. Mom was born a human, her father was the infamous Rido Kuran, she was raped by a pureblood that tried to kill her and her friends, and so much more. I really never thought mom and dad could have possibly faced all those dangers. I can't even begin to wonder how they survived all of that and how they felt back then...

"So you think this asshole named Haku is back somehow, and that he took my parents, sister, and Takuma?" Tenshi asked. Mom nodded. "I never wanted to tell any of you..." she mumbled. "I can't believe...." Arashi whispered. He was a strange mix of very pissed off and surprised right now. Hearing all the things that Haku, Hana, and Rido did to mom were sure to give me nightmares, and the whole thing with how her mom made it so she would be born a human was weird. It's hard to understand. Even Natsuki is visably surprised. She's probably mad at her parents for not telling her either though.

"So, where should we look first?" Arashi asked. We all looked at him. "Arashi no!" mom exclaimed. "Mom, you've been through enough with that prick for us to tell you that you don't need to be put back in that situation." he argued. He was right. Mom hasn't had the crap beaten out of her like that in about sixteen years, and suddenly tonight happens. We can't put her back through that hell. That would just be cruel.

"He's right mom. We should look for dad and the others." I stated. She just stared at us for a second, still ready to protest. "Hikari, there's no way you can get up and look for them yourself." Natsuki said. "We'll go get them back." Tenshi added. Mom sighed softly, giving up on the argument. At this point she knew it was impossible to argue with us. Our minds had been made up and they weren't going to change any time soon.

"Okay... but you need to see Kaname first. He anticipated something like this would happen." mom said. We nodded and turned to go out the door. "Mom, we'll bring them back, we promise." I promised. She nodded. I could tell she was still trying not to cry. I smiled at her and walked out the door with Arashi, Tenshi, and Natsuki. "My father probably knows about this and has most likely already visited Hikari, so he's probably home with my mother." Natsuki said as we walked out of the hospital. That made sense.

Actually, many things were making sense now. All of us had been taught how to fight. We thought it was just in case a hunter or level E tried to get us, but really, they were training us in case this day came.... So confusing. Mom and dad killed people... As did Kaname, Zero, and Luna. Even though they were bad people, it was just really hard to imagine. This car ride was very uncomfortable, because we were all thinking the same thing. Were they okay and why weren't we told? We all understand if it was to protect us, but we still wanted to know these things.

Eventually, we got to Kaname and Yuuki's mansion. Natsuki stepped outside first and let herself in, us following her. Kaname was standing there, serious as always with a very sad-looking Yuuki next to him. "Dad, what is going on?" Natsuki asked. He looked at us and sighted. "As you've already heard, there's a strong possibility someone evil from the past may be back." he stated. "Yes, we've heard." Natsuki replied. "We also know they have my parents and sister, and Takuma." Tenshi added. Kaname ran his hand through his hair like he normally does if he's annoyed or stressed.

"I know. What I don't know is where they are. I'm having Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Senri, and Touya search for any sign of them." he said. "We want to help too." Arashi stated. He looked at us. "I will not allow you all to get involved and get hurt." he said sternly. We all flinched. Kaname was not very pleasent when he was mad, and right now is one of those unpleasent times. "You all will go back to the school and I will notify you all if any information if discovered." he ordered. Then Tenshi and Arashi's big mouths started up. "Are you serious!? That's my whole family out there! And mom's your friend!" Tenshi argued. "Not to mention dad is your best friend!" Arashi added. Kaname glared at them both, shutting them up. "They would not want you to get involved. Do not argue with me. " he demanded.

"Uh... on that note, we'll be going!" I said rather loudly as I grabbed my brother and my friend and ran out of there with Natsuki following us. We were back in the car and driving back to the school in less than a minute. "What the hell is wrong with you two! Arguing with him had to be the dumbest thing you both have ever done!" I yelled. "Aiko, don't tell us you didn't want to argue too! Our dad is missing, mom's probably histerical right now, and Tenshi's family is missing too!" Arashi yelled back. "I know! I still wasn't stupid enough to try to pick a fight with our Uncle though!" I argued.

Arashi and Tenshi gradually calmed down, realizing I was right. I didn't like the idea of doing nothing any more than they did, but there was no way I'd argue with Kaname over it. They've been through this before, they will find them.... I hope.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

My eyes slowly opened, and I immediately felt an annoyingly painful headache start to form. What's worse is... this place was not fimiliar whatsoever. I looked around, trying to remember what I last saw... I put Hotaru to bed, then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, then nothing. Great, this is the crappiest deja vu I've ever had. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Daddy!" a voice shreiked. I turned my head and saw my daughter in a cage... Oh, now I'm fucking pissed. "Daddy I'm scared! Where are we!?" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. Damn it, this was bad. "Don't worry Hotaru, everything will be alright." I assured unsurely. Then I realized someone else was missing. "Where's your mother?" I asked. Hotaru pointed to her left. I looked over and saw Luna uninjured and still unconscious.

"Luna!" I yelled, hoping to wake her up. She stirred slightly, then slowly woke up. "What the hell? This isn't our room." she murmured as she sat up. She looked over at me, confused. "Zero? What's going on?" she asked. I pointed at Hotaru, which made Luna scream. "Who the hell did this!?" "I don't know, but she's locked in there, my gun is gone, and we're chained to the beds we're on." I answered. She stared at me strangely, but then looked at her ankle and gasped. Deja vu is a bitch... Wait, deja vu...

"Z-Zero... you don't think it's... HIM do you?" Luna asked. There was no fucking way it was Haku. I watched Ichijou slice the shit out of him, then stab him in the heart. Hell, he even twisted the blade for good measure. "I don't know." I answered. "Who are you talking about?" Hotaru asked. "We'll explain later, honey." Luna said quickly. Hotaru was too young to know the whole story. If Haku was back, I was going to be so pissed.... We went through all that shit and we have to go through it again!? With our kids on the line too!? Oh, fuck what happened to Tenshi, Ichijou, and Hikari? If they're hurt, so help me....

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when the doorknob turned and someone strode into the room. Luna and I looked at eachother in disbelief, then looked back at our kidnapper. "No fucking way." we said at the same time.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I woke up, feeling like I was hit by a truck. I already knew I was somewhere unfamiliar. The last thing I remember was fighting off an intruder at home, and I was thrown into the ceiling and that's it. "Hikari!" I called. There was no answer. However, I did noticed I was on a bed, but my ankle was chained to the bedpost. Oh, please don't tell me we have to go through this crap again!

There was no way it was Haku. I remember exactly what I did to him, so there was no possible way it was him. If not him, who else had a motive for this? Questions that wouldn't be answered until someone showed up... Oh, I just hope the assailant didn't go after the kids. If I find out my sons and daughter are hurt...

Before I could finish the threat in my head, the door opened. When that door opened, I couldn't help but utter a word I haven't said in sixteen years.

"Oh fuck... It can't be..."

* * *

**Momo: And there you have it ^-^ By the way, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. My spell check isn't working. Sorry!**


	7. Making Plans

**Momo: Ah! Sorry it's taking me so long! My school work is trying to kill me! That and the sleep deprivation and bipolar health doesn't help either. Without further ado, I give you the next chapter! ^-^**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Our group was in a very depressing mood by the time we got back to the campus. As expected, our fellow classmates and friends rushed to us to see what happened. Natsumi just looked at them sternly, calming then down, then calmly explained our dilemma. Arashi and Tenshi were still frustrated at Kaname because he wouldn't let us go look for our parents/sibling. Truth to be told, I am too. All four of us have the right to go look for our families, and we're strong enough!

Then again... That also leads to the story mom told us about her past. The people she had to put up with sounded insanely strong. Plus, she's already been through so much and has lost dad to that evil bastard... again. I really don't think we can put her through all that pain again. It would just be cruel. Still, could mom really be put in this situation again? That's the main reason I wanted to go. Yeah, I did want to get my dad and friends back, but I also didn't want mom to have to go through this hell for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry about your dad." a voice suddenly said, cutting my thoughts short. I snapped out of my state of deep thought and looked to see that Ryuu had said that. I managed to give him a fake smile. "It's alright. Mom and the others will get them back." I assured. It's not that I didn't think they could, I was just worried. Ryuu cocked his head to the side and looked at me in disbelief. Crap, it's that obvious?

"Please don't lie." he said. I nodded silently, and walked upstairs. Ryuu was following me, knowing our conversation wasn't over yet. I just wanted to get away from everyone right now. I can tell Arashi, Tenshi, Natsumi, and I all want to be alone right now. I'm only allowing Ryuu to follow me because he's concerned for us. The others are more curious than concerned. Plus, they probably don't care about my father, a couple of vampiric vampire hunters, and their daughter.

I led Ryuu into my room, shutting the door behind us. As soon as I was sure no one was around, I threw myself onto Ryuu, hugging him tightly and letting the tears that I've been restraining for a few hours now free. "I can't believe someone would do this to them!" I sobbed. He was probably confused at first, but decided it was best to let me cry and just quietly hugged me back. "I don't know why anyone would do it to your dad or Tenshi's family." he replied softly.

"There's this guy... He did some terrible things to mom, dad, and everyone who used to be here. They thought he was dead, but now he's back and he kidnapped them! What if he kills them!?" I exclaimed histerically. Ryuu just hugged me tighter, knowing I was only getting worse. I stood there, letting him hold me, crying for I don't know how long. I'm amazed he had the patience to put up with me for so long.

After what felt like an eternity, I managed to stop crying and I looked up at Ryuu, who in turn was looking at me. We looked at each other for what felt like eternity until I finally decided to break the silence. "Sorry you have to put up with me like this. I apologized. Ryuu still looked me dead in the eyes. "It's alright. You're dad and friends were kidnapped, I can't really blame you for crying." he assured. With those words, I managed to smile a little. I hate feeling like a burden, so it felt nice to know I wasn't bothering him in any way. Ryuu then started to lean in towards me, probably to give me another hug.

"Hey." a voice suddenly said. We both looked at the doorway to see Tenshi standing in the door frame. "Tenshi, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to tell you we're going to go get my parents, my sister, and your dad back." he answered. my eyes widened considerably. "Are you nuts!? We're going to get them!?" I exclaimed. Tenshi ran across the room and covered my mouth. "Shh! Don't let the world know! Besides, there's that girl with the blue hair..." he whispered. I grabbed his hand and got it off my mouth. "You mean Senna? Seiren's daughter?" I asked. "Yeah. She's under her mom, Hikari, and Kaname's orders to make sure we don't leave the school. Oh, and Seiren's probably watching too." he explained.

Well, I can say that makes our lives So much freaking easier!? "How the hell do you expect us to get past them!?" I asked quietly. Tenshi looked at me as if I were stupid. "We sneak out. Duh." he whispered. Oh, wow, smart. My best friend is then next friggin' Einstein! "How do you expect us to sneak out?" I asked. "Well, Arashi is coming with us, so that should make it a little easier." he answered. What a shocker, my brother is coming with us. I hope everyone can just see the waves of sarcasm I'm emitting. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to go get them back, but really, Seiren and her daughter!? We'd lose! "Come on. Lets go." Tenshi murmured. "You three are sneaking out?" a new voice suddenly asked. Unfortunately, we knew it well.

"Crap!" Tenshi and I whispered as all three of us turned to the door and saw Natsuki standing at the door with Arashi behind her. Well, we can forget getting them back now. "You aren't going without me." she finished. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What?" we all asked at the same time. "I care about them too. Yes, my father will angry with me, but I want to help my friends." she explained. I am so glad she has Yuuki's attitude most of the time! "Awesome! Lets go!" Tenshi exclaimed happily, not giving a damn who was around this time. That's when the unexpected happened.

"Do you guys mind if I come too?" Ryuu asked. We all looked at him in confusion. "Why do you want to come?" Tenshi asked. "I want to help. You guys all seem angry and sad. I just want to help." he explained. I smiled at him sadly and have him another hug. "Of course you can. Thanks Ryuu." I thanked. He smiled back. I could feel a glare in Ryuu's general direction, but I just assumed it was Arashi. "Lets get going. Senna and Seiren are on the look out. If we're not careful, then we're screwed." Arashi stated. Yeah, time to go. We all grabbed some stuff we'd need and ran out. I grabbed the katana dad gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I WILL use it on whoever dares hurt him or my friends.

"Everyone ready?" Arashi asked. We all this nodded. "We will sneak out of a window. We can just blimb down a tree." Natsuki suggested. It was smarter than waltzing out the front doors. "Good idea." I stated. There just so happened to be a tree next to my window, so Natsuki walked up to the window and opened it, looking outside to make sure Seiren and Senna weren't around. "They're not around. Lets go." she said as she started to climb out the window and onto the tree. Then there was Arashi, Tenshi, and Ryuu. Now, I didn't like this because I'm a big klutz. "Please don't let me fall out of the tree." I pleaded quietly as I stepped out of the window and onto the tree.

So far it was all good. Until halfway down, the damn branch fell on me and I was just lucky enough to hit damn near every branch on the way down. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! Son of a bitch!" I screamed as I fell down. Surprisingly, i landed on something soft. "Owww." I grumbled. "You okay?" a voice asked. I looked down to see that I had landed on Tenshi. "Crap, sorry! I'm fine!" I exclaimed as I stood up and helped him up. My idiot brother was laughing the whole time. "Wow Aiko, what grace." he laughed. I just growled and punched him. "Enough you two. Lets get out of here now." Natsuki ordered. We immediately shut up and followed her into the woods. It's a good thing we did, because Seiren and Senna showed up below my window after we hid.

"Now what?" Ryuu asked. "We search everywhere. Hikari will still be in the hospital, and there as to be at least a drop of blood at the house that isn't hers or Takuma's. Lets go." Natsuki answered. We nodded and then ran at an inhuman speed. We were going to be in SO much trouble later, but getting them back is worth it.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

It made me feel better knowing the kids weren't going to have to put up with Haku. I didn't tell them when they were younger because I didn't want them to get in the middle of it. Heh, see what happens when you try to do the right thing? The good deed backfires on you! Karma blows.... Still.... I can't believe that bastard is back. Well, most likely back. There is no one else that would do this to us, so I don't understand why the hell we can't find anything.... I just want Takuma, Zero, Luna, and Hotaru back....

"Hikari." a voice said. I looked up to see Kaname had entered the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Physically, fine. Emotionally and mentally, terrible." I answered. He sighed and sat next time me. "We'll find them." he assured. I know we can find them, but that still just worries me. How long will it take? Are they okay? Or are they hurt..? There are just too many horrifying questions running throughout my mind.

"Kaname, was it really Haku?" I asked. He sat there silent for a moment, but then answered. "There's no way of knowing for sure, but everything seems to match what he's done in the past. We need to check your home soon to make sure they didn't bleed or leave anything behind." he answered. That just made my heart drop to the pit of my gut.... That means there's a strong chance of Haku having Takuma and the others... Truth to be told, I'm more worried about Takuma. Haku hates him the most, meaning more torture. Just the though of what that bastard did to him last time can give me nightmares.

"Did you reach everyone?" I asked. He nodded. "Hanabusa is very upset and is making sure Tora doesn't completely freak out, Kai has been informed, and hasn't spoken since, Rima, Shika, Kain, and Ruka will be here soon with Hanabusa as well." he answered. Good. The more people to help, the better. "What about the kids?" I asked. "I won't let them search. They are at the school. Seiren and her daughter are keeping an eye on them to make sure they don't get any ideas as well." he answered again. Cool, looks like everything that's being planned is running smoothly.

Suddenly, Kaname's phone rang. He sighed and answered it. I could only hear his end of the conversation. "Yes?... What about them?... What?.... What!?.... How did they manage?...I see... Don't stop searching." he said as he hung up the phone. I looked up at him in fear. "What the hell happened?" I asked. He looked at the floor. "The children all ran off." he answered. My jaw dropped. "No..." I whispered, tear brimming my eyes. Not them... They shouldn't be involved!

Kaname's aura was a very angry one. "Kaname?" I asked. He didn't answer, but the vase of flowers next to my bed exploded.

He's pissed....

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

Not good... I know Zero, Luna, and their daughter, Hotaru are here too. I could understand Zero and Luna, but why their little girl? She doesn't deserve to be stuck in here with us. I'm not saying we deserve it, but she's too young to understand anything... I just can't believe we're in this kind of predicament again. It angered me a lot. Though, it also made me hope my children and their friends wouldn't get involved. They are old enough to understand, which worries me... They can't be involved... I hope they aren't...

Suddenly, someone walked into my room. "Having fun?" they asked. I glared back. "No." I answered coldly. They smirked evilly. "I'm so sorry." they started as a hand was put on my chest. I didn't flinch, I just glared. "Why don't you lay down?" they asked. I suddenly felt a terrible pain in my chest that made me collapse onto the bed. Blood was streaming out of my chest, and I was taking deep, heavy breaths.

"See, isn't that more comfortable?" they asked cruelly. I couldn't reply, I was too busy trying to breathe. "Don't worry, I'll have someone fix you up." they assured as they walked out of the room. A servant walked in to bandage me up.

Looks like I'm in hell again.

* * *

**???'s POV**

This shouldn't be too hard. It's almost too easy. All I need is Hikari and the others, and then the plan can fall into place. As I walked back down the hallway to check on my other prisoners, I stopped and smirked at the news I just suddenly received.

"So they disobeyed Kaname after all... How fun." I said to myself as I continued down the hallway, just thinking about the fun that will soon take place.

* * *

**Momo: Dun Dun Dun!!!! O.O... Lol I tried to make it kind of long. Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews appreciated!!!!!**


	8. Clues

**Momo: Yay, the new chapter is out in less than a month this time! Lol enjoy!**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

We ran in the woods as fast as we could towards my house. It's a good thing our home is in the woods, because I'm pretty sure that cold chill I got up my spine about two minutes ago was the haunting feeling of Kaname finding out and getting mad. Hopefully I was wrong, but Seiren and Senna had to know we were gone by now, and if they weren't looking for us, it was a miracle.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Ryuu asked from my left. Natsuki was leading the way, Arashi was right behind her, Ryuu was on my left, and Tenshi was on my right. "Not much farther. Give it another minute or so." I answered. He nodded and then turned his head back to pay attention to where he was running. Honestly, I'm glad he decided to help out while knowing what the consequences were. Ryuu was turning out to be a great friend.

"Hey, we're here!" Arashi called. We stopped in front of the mansion and took a quick breather. Running about 30 miles nonstop can do that to you. I'm glad we're vampires, because if we weren't, we would have been screwed. "Lets go." Natsuki said as she straightened herself up. We nodded and walked through the doors. Arashi and I gasped as we stepped inside our home. Furniture was ripped, fragile items were now shattered and all over the floor, dad's katana was on the floor and stained in red, and the walls and doors were trashed.

"Great, they kidnapped dad, hurt mom, AND tore appart our home." Arashi growled. I sighed and walked over to the blood-stained katana that was my dad's. I noticed that not only was there a little bit of his own blood on it, but someone else's as well. "Aiko, who's blood is that?" Tenshi asked as he walked up to me. "I'm not sure. Smell it, there's two scents, and one of them is dad's." I answered. Tenshi did as he was told and perked up. "Yeah, I smell it. Too bad I don't recognize the other scent though." he said. That only made things more frustrating. We needed something better to go on than mystery blood.

"Arashi, Aiko!" Ryuu called. My brother and I ran up to him and asked him what was wrong. "Has this thing always been on your wall?" he asked. We looked up and saw some kind of symbol on the wall... It didn't look familiar at all, but at least it was something to go on. "No it hasn't. Tenshi! Get a camera or something! We'll probably need this!" Arashi ordered. Tenshi ran up to us with a camera, took a couple pictures of the symbol, then put the camera back in his pocket.

"Come on, they'll be here soon and we must find out where they are being held." Natsuki ordered. We all nodded again and started to follow her. Before we left though, I ran back across the room, grabbed my dad's katana, put it in it's sheathe, then ran out the door with the other so we could keep looking and get out of here before someone found us first.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"Aiko, Arashi!" I screamed. Kaname had signed me out of the hospital a half an hour ago and we drive to my home again. The kids had already been here... I don't know how we possibly missed them... They're just as sneaky as their parents I suppose... "Now what Kaname?" I asked sadly. "Hikari, come here." Kaname's voice said. I sighed and walked up to him. "What?" I asked. He turned my head so that I was staring at a wall. A symbol was drawn on the wall in blood. I know, how original right?

"Does that symbol look familiar to you?" Kaname asked. I stared at it for a moment and realized that I had seen it somewhere before, but I couldn't remember. "Yeah... I can't remember where the hell it comes from though... Do you?" I asked. Kaname shook his head. "I do not remember either." he answered.

"Shit." I growled. My kids and friend's kids were missing. My turn to break something. Looks like what was left of one of the rocking chairs had enough abuse... Because it just exploded due to my fury.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked. I was confused and Natsuki was leading us somewhere. "I have an idea." Natsuki answered. We didn't question her, we just followed her. Though, it would really help if I knew where the hell we were going, but I didn't care.

About ten minutes later, we were in front of another house. It looked familiar too. "Why did you bring us to Hanabusa's?" Arashi asked. That was a good question. He probably wasn't even here. He was probably looking for dad, Zero, and Luna, or us. Natsuki didn't answer, she just walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds, Yori answered the door, letting her eyes widen a little once she realized it was us.

"May we come in and speak to Hanabusa?" Natsuki asked. Yori smiled kindly. "Of course." she answered as she let us in. Hanabusa was sitting in a chair with his head resting in is hands. He was obviously frustrated. "Uncle Hana?" I asked. He looked up at us tiredly and smiled. "Hey! What brings you all here?" he asked. "Hanabusa, you know why we're here. It's about our families." Tenshi stated.

Hanabusa's smile faltered and he looked down and exhaled deeply. "Yeah..... I still haven't told Tora... I don't know how to tell a four year old their dad has been kidnapped." he murmured sadly. "Just don't tell him. That way you don't scare him." Ryuu spoke up. Hanabusa looked at him with a strange look. "Who is this?" he asked. "Ryuu Arashi." I answered. Hanabusa sat there for a couple seconds, but nodded and looked back at us. "So, what do you need?" he asked.

Tenshi held out the pictures. "What does this mean?" he asked. Hanabusa's eyes widened as he stared at the pictures. "I know what that is...."

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Our search was getting us nowhere. We couldn't think of anywhere the kids may have gone.... That damned symbol was driving me crazy too. I still couldn't find out what the hell it was for. I hate it when you know something, but when you need to remember it most, you can't remember it to save your ass. It's irritating as hell.

"We'll find them soon... You worry more than Takuma does." Kaname sighed while he sat there and thought. Heh, I guess him saying that just proves I'm an Ichijou...

Wait a minute!

"Kaname, I know what the symbol was now!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "It's the symbol of the old council... Back when Takuma's grandfather was in charge!" I explained. He stood there for a moment, processing the information until he finally found out what may unfold.

"Damn it." he muttered.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"What do you mean it's the old council's symbol?" I asked. Hanabusa had just explained what it was, and we were still confused. "You're dad's grandfather was the head of the vampire council when we were in school. At least, until almost the end of our last year." he answered. "What the hell does that mean?" Arashi asked impatiently. "It means your father killed him. He was an evil man... He hated Hikari so much it was ridiculous. He wanted her dead, so him and Haku kidnapped her and Ich- I mean Takuma." he explained. Great, our late great grandfather was an asshole that tried to kill mom. What a freaking shocker!

"So, you think he's back?" Tenshi asked. "No, I know he's dead... I think it may be whoever is still trying to run the council that way." Hanabusa answered. "Oh, that's just fan-fu-!" "Arashi!" I exclaimed, making him remember that we were visitors and that he had to be polite. He grumbled to himself and shut up after a few seconds. "So, you think that person took them all?" Ryuu asked. Hanabusa nodded. "That's the only thing that makes sense.... unless Haku's back and teamed up with the old council, which really wouldn't surprise me." he stated.

"That's it then. We better get going. We have to go find any evidence of the council possible." Natsuki said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "Wait! Here's Takuma's old address. Oh, and this is the address for Haku's old mansion. It's vacant now, so don't worry. If he's back, he wouldn't be stupid enough to go back there." he assured. Made sense to me. "Hanabusa?" Natsuki asked as she looked up at him with her bright red eyes. It was a very chilling glare. "Please don't even think about telling my father and Hikari about where we are." she asked threateningly. "Y-Yes Natsuki-sama!" Hanabusa replied, terrified.

"Lets go!" Tenshi called. We all nodded and ran out of the house with them. "Where do we go first?" I asked. "Haku's old home. There has to be evidence of something there." Natsuki answered. I nodded and we followed her. She had the directions and was better with them than we ever could be. So, yet again, we ran through the forest, making sure we wouldn't be easily followed. I know mom and Kaname had to be close behind us. They knew more than we did, so it was only a matter of time...

* * *

**Hanabusa's POV**

I watched as the five ran out the door. Maybe I shouldn't have told them, but they just want their family back... I don't think I'll know what to do if Kaname-sama shows up... Do I tell him where they are and disobey Natsuki, or do I obey Kaname? Ah, either way I'm screwed!

With those thoughts, I sighed, sat down, and buried my head into my hands. Then, I felt comforting hands on my shoulders, making me smile. "You shouldn't stress so much. It's bad for you." Yori chastised softly as she rubbed my shoulders. I sighed happily and looked at her. "Yeah, but with all of them disappearing, Kaname-sama and Hikari getting in danger again, and the kids getting in danger, I can't help but worry!" I exclaimed. "Shh..." she hushed, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Everything will be fine." she assured as she left the room upon hearing Keiko's cries.

That made me grin. "Yeah, you're right! Besides, I doubt Kaname-sama and Hikari won't even think of coming here." I said happily.

"Oh will we now, Hanabusa?" a voice asked. My fear-filled eyes looked up to see a very angry Hikari and Kaname-sama.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

**Momo: There we go! I would have had this done earlier, but Thanksgiving got in the way. That and my choir teacher is running us like slaves, meaning more practices, and she's kind of being a bitch ^-^' On the good note though, I have a solo, yay! I will try to have another one of these out before tomorrow. Hell, maybe even tonight if I can! Anywho, review please!^-^**


	9. Surprises

**Momo: Sorry it's taking me so long! **

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

After about an hour or so, we were at the mansion that Hanabusa had told us about. Or at least I thought we were. To tell the truth I had no idea where we were going. "This is the place?" I asked. Natsuki nodded. "This is the address." she stated. We all nodded and despite the dangerously eerie feeling we were sensing, we walked inside. The place was large and very luxurious. The large foyer Though there were dark spots on carpeting and materials. We knew it was dry blood that had dried a long time ago, but still stained the furniture.

"Can we hurry the hell up? This place gives me the creeps." Arashi grumbled as he walked upstairs. I went up with him while Ryuu followed. Tenshi and Natsuki stayed downstairs to look for anything. I walked into a room that gave me chills. There were a set of chains on the floor. I don't know who was in them before, but I had a feeling it was one of the four adults that were taken. The room scared me way too much, so I ran into a different room. It was much worse than the one I was in before. Not only were their chains, but there were torture devices. I don't want to know who was in here, and I want the hell out of here!

"What the fuck!?" a voice I knew to be my brother's screamed. With my brother, if it was the F word, it was bad, so I sprinted to the room I heard it coming from. Arashi was holding something in his hands, but his back was turned to me, so I couldn't see what he was holding. Though, looking around the room, it was very large. There were photographs everywhere. The creepy part was that some of them were of mom. Some were pictures of two other women I didn't recognize, and they were in there a lot. The first woman had long silver hair with blue eyes. The other woman had blond hair and brown eyes. The portraits of mom couldn't be missed, seeing as she hasn't changed at all since she was at this school.

"What's wrong?" Ryuu asked as he ran into the room. "I don't know. He won't move or say anything." I answered. Arashi slowly turned around and stared at us both upon hearing our voices. He was holding a picture frame, but we couldn't see the picture.

"You son of a bitch!" Arashi suddenly screamed as he ran up to Ryuu only to punch him in the face, which slammed the poor boy into the wall. Before Ryuu could try to get away, Arashi gripped his throat. "I've got you now!" he shouted.

* * *

**Hanabusa's POV**

"You WHAT!?" a very furious Hikari screamed. I haven't seen her this angry in a long time. About sixteen years actually. "Natsuki ordered me to tell her! I can't disobey a pureblood!" I exclaimed in defense. "Are you telling us you let my daughter, niece, nephew, and godson pursue a dangerous pureblood that most likely will not be afraid to kill them?" Kaname asked dangerously. I was really screwed this time, because his eyes glowed a brighter shade of red as he spoke that sentence.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama! I sent them to Haku's old mansion!" I exclaimed yet again. I didn't really feel like being killed today. Kaname sighed and rubbed his temples while Hikari went on an enormous rant about how stupid my actions were and how freaked out she was over the four that went to go save the others... Wait, four? Wasn't it five?

"Hey, you guys to realize there's five kids who went, right?" I asked. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me strangely. "No. We just assumed it was only Natsuki, Aiko, Arashi, and Tenshi." Hikari answered. "Why? Who else went?" Kaname asked. "Some kid... He kind of looked familiar. I think they said his name was Ryuu Arashi." I answered. Kaname looked confused, which meant he probably had never heard of the kid. "I was just-" "Oh no...." Hikari interrupted.

Kaname and I looked over at her in confusion, wondering what was wrong. She was much paler than usual, and she didn't look so good. "Hikari, are you alright?" Kaname asked. She was mumbling something, but we didn't hear her. "What's wrong?" I asked. "That name... His last name..." Hikari whispered. Before we could ask what that meant, Hikari fell forward. Kaname and I ran up and caught her before she hit the ground. "What did that mean?" I asked. Kaname had a worried look in his eyes. "We'll find out when she wakes up." he answered as he picked Hikari up and placed her on the couch.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"Arashi! What the hell are you doing!?" I shouted, trying to release the death grip my brother had on Ryuu's throat. "W-what did I d-do?" Ryuu choked out weakly. "Shut up! You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Arashi screamed. I had never seen my brother like this before. I didn't like it at all. "Arashi, what the hell is going on!?" Tenshi yelled as he and Natsuki ran in the room. "Drop him this instant." Natsuki ordered. "Why? So he can kill us!?" Arashi asked coldly. What was he talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked. Arashi held up the picture frame he was holding to show us what the picture was. It was a man. He looked almost exactly like Ryuu.

"What the hell is this?" Tenshi asked as he looked at the picture. "Remember the bastard mom explained to us about? She explained what he looked like and we're in HIS mansion! This son of a bitch is his son!" Arashi exclaimed. The whole room fell silent, except for Ryuu's attempts to breathe in the merciful air that was just waiting for him whenever Arashi decided to let go of his throat. Then again, maybe he shouldn't let him go. He was Haku's son.... That man did unspeakable horrors to my mother!

"Let go of his throat." Natsuki ordered. Arashi growled, but then let go of Ryuu's throat. He coughed, wheezed, and breathed in the air that he was just desperately gasping for. "Th-thanks." Ryuu murmured. "Don't thank us yet. Why the hell didn't you tell us you were his son?" Tenshi asked angrily. It was a very good question to tell the truth. I know he said his father died before he was born, but he could have at least told us before this terrible mess happened. Arashi wouldn't want to kill him now if he had.

"Hey, I didn't know my father did those terrible things. After I heard about who he was from you guys, I was afraid to tell you because I figured this would happen." he explained. It was reasonable, but he still should have told us. "Anything else you haven't told us?" Natsuki asked. Ryuu shook his head. "No. I've told you all everything else." he answered. Arashi was glaring at him, apparently not believing him. That's when I decided I should speak up.

"Ryuu, I'm not going to hate you for what your father did. He was a terrible person, but we shouldn't be taking it out on you." I said as I pulled him into a hug. As I did, I noticed the hand print bruise that was around his neck. Arashi got him good. I pulled back after a couple seconds. The poor guy's eyes were watering. I can't imagine having a father like that. Just the very thought of being in his shoes and hearing the terrible things his father did sent cold chills up and down my spine.

"We will not judge you for what your father did, as Aiko said, but if you know anything esle, please let us know." Natsuki said nicely. Ryuu nodded and wiped the water from his eyes before they could form into full tears. Arashi walked up to him and sighed, his facial expression turning from an angry one, to a guilty one. He hated feeling guilty. "Sorry I punched you and choked you. I just wasn't thinking." he apologized. Ryuu smiled slightly and pat Arashi on the shoulder. "That's okay. I would do the same thing." he assured. "Don't get any ideas." Arashi joked. We all laughed slightly before getting serious again.

"So, did anyone find anything?" Tenshi asked. "I found rooms that you would actually torture people in. It was terrible." I answered. "I found this room." Arashi answered. "I didn't find anything." Ryuu answered. "Good, because I found this." Natsuki answered as she held up a slip of paper. Actually, it was a photograph of one of the women who's pictures were in the room. On the back was a heart and an address. "Who would be stupid enough to leave an address around here in plain sight?" Arashi asked. "He was offed sixteen years ago, he probably thought he was going to last longer." Tenshi answered. True, very true.

"Still, we must act upon this opportunity. We never know if it will lead us to where we need to go." Natsuki stated. We all nodded and then got ready for another long, agonizing run to who knows where.

* * *

**Hanabusa's POV**

We sat there for a while, waiting for Hikari to wake up. As much as I wanted to, I was afraid of what made her pass out like that. She found out something, and it was not good. She said something about a last name, but nothing really made snese. I couldn't think about anything dangerous that I may have said, unless Hikari thought about it and it struck a nerve hard enough to make her faint... I feel terrible for her, being worried for her kids and Takuma.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Hikari sigh. I turned to see that she was slowly waking up. "Are you alright Hikari?" Kaname asked. She slowly sat up and shook her head. "We need to find the kids..." she whispered. "Of course. That's what we're-" "I mean after we look up some records." she interrupted. We both looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Why would she ever put off looking for the kids? "Why?" I asked. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"That kid you were talking about, if he's a part of the new or old council, or if we can find a birth certificate, we need to look him up." she answered. Okay, I know the kid was new and weird, but that was no reason to go through his personal files... At least I don't think. "Hikari, why are you saying we must do this before we continue our search for them?" Kaname asked. That question took Hikari two minutes to answer. I think it was because she was trying to collect her thoughts

"Because, his name is Ryuu Arashi." she answered. Okay, that was confusing! "So? It's just his name." I replied. "You don't understand..." she started. We both looked at her intently, trying to understand what she was saying. "Arashi was Haku and Hana's last name." she answered. Oh, crap... I completely forgot that their last name was Arashi! Kaname was slightly surprised, but then looked a little angry. "Are you saying our children could be traveling with Haku's son?" Kaname asked angrily. This is going to end badly. Hikari didn't say anything to answer that, but only nodded her head.

Kaname's eyes glowed red and I quickly got up and ushered Yori out of the room before something broke. As we ran into Keiko's room, we heard the sound of glass shattering. "Was it necessary to break something?" Yori asked. "When it comes to Haku, Kaname loses his temper." I answered. She sighed, then looked at me. "If he broke a window, you get to fix it." she murmured as she went to Keiko, who had started to cry when the loud noise erupted from the living room.

I walked back into the living room and saw that two windows had shattered.

"... Damn it!"

* * *

**Momo: Lol poor Hanabusa. Well, this is no cliffhanger, and I'm pretty sure my little scheme didn't surprise anyone at all... Anywho, hope everyone enjoyed, and PLEASE review!!!! Reviews are love people!**


	10. Investigation

**Momo: I am EXTREMELY sorry I haven't been uploading at all! I feel like such an ass! My schedule is insane, so I really am trying T-T.... Anywho, this whole chapter is in Hikari's POV, so you guys won't be finding out what happened with the kids for a while ^-^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sorry about the windows Hanabusa." I sighed as I started to sweep up the glass. Kaname had completely lost his temper and shattered them. I don't know what pissed him off more: The fact that his daughter, godson, niece, and nephew are possibly out there with Haku's son, or explaining all of this to Yuuki, who no doubt would be quite upset. "Don't worry Hikari. It was my fault." Kaname murmured as he picked up all the glass with his powers. I had literally been so upset that I forgot that I had powers.

He then helped me up, and we both sat on the couch. I immediately buried my head into my palms. "Kaname, Hikari... Would you two like me to help you hunt them down?" Hanasbusa asked. Aside from the fact that Hanabusa aided the kids in pursuing a dangerous vampire with his supposed son with them, I think he may be of good use. Hanabusa loves the kids to death and obviously thinks some of this is his fault. Personally, I don't think it was his fault at all. He doesn't want me in danger again, and he thought the kids could handle it... Well, it doesn't help that Natsuki's a pureblood. She's as cunning as her father.

"I suppose you can help Hanabusa, but before we go to Haku's old home, we need to check old council records and look for Ryuu Arashi's birth certificate." Kaname answered. Hanabusa's eyes lit up. He was glad to help us... It feels weird not having Zero to help... Luna to crack jokes.... Takuma to be by my side.... The more I think about it, the more I want to cry, but I have to pull myself together and get my act straight. My loved ones are in danger and I am NOT going to sit here and cry. I guess after all the emotional trauma I've had, mixed with all this crap, it's amazing I haven't had a mental breakdown. Then again, I don't know if I should be sad or infuriated. Who the hell comes back to life three times!?

"So Kaname, don't you have the old records in the library in your mansion?" I asked. He nodded, making me sigh and stand up as he did. "Well, we don't have time to screw around. Lets go." I said. Kaname and Hanabusa both nodded. The last thing that was said and done before we left the mansion was Hanabusa walking up to Yori, telling her he loved her, and kissing her goodbye. Not a permanent goodbye mind you, just a short one. Anyways, after he did that, we were out of there. We had to hurry if we wanted to find out anything about before the kids got in trouble.

"How long do you think we have before things get really bad?" Hanabusa asked. "Not very long. If Haku has a son, and if he is with the kids, that could be a very big issue." Kaname answered. "Maybe. This kid may not be as bad as Haku. After all, Haku had to have been dead around the time that kid was born since he's going to school with them." I stated. I'm not going to jump to conclusions and say that this kid is totally dangerous when I don't know him. However, I am going to be cautious just in case he's like his father. "If he was born after Haku died, who's the mother and why did Haku still go after you?" Hanabusa asked.

"I know for damn sure I'm not the mother, but I do know that whoever had him, it had to have been either after he died, or just before he did. As for the actual identity of the mother, no clue. The prick was so busy making our lives hell, it's a wonder that he even has a child... It doesn't make sense though. If he had someone else why the hell did he still go after me?" I answered, only leading into more questions. "A trophy perhaps." Kaname stated bitterly. Yeah, I can see Haku just wanting me for a trophy. It wouldn't surprise me at all.

"This whole incident is just reminding me of how much I despise him." I muttered. Hanabusa and Kaname both nodded. Seriously, why can't he just die and stay dead with his legacy? This whole repeating cycle of coming back to torture us was really getting on my nerves. Not that it wasn't the second time he came back, but still, I'm sure everyone gets my point.

Kaname's home came into view, we were almost there. Hopefully, Yuuki was asleep and we wouldn't have to explain to her what was going on. I don't like a hysterical Yuuki. She would want to help, Kaname would forbid it, then there would be a fight. I can already see it. "Hey Kaname, if Yuuki's awake, what are we going to tell her?" I asked. The smallest look of fear made it's way into his eyes. He was thinking the same outcome as I was. "I'm not sure." he answered. Awesome, no plan past looking at old records.

We made it to the front doors a few minutes later. I panted out of exhaustion, leaning against the door for support. I needed blood bad. Takuma drank from me before he was kidnapped, so I was a little weak. "Ready to face the music?" I asked after regaining my breath. Kaname nodded slightly. I moved off of the door so it could be opened. Our luck was just perfect because the very moment we stepped inside, Yuuki had literally run across the room and glomped Kaname. She must have waiting ever since he left. I had to hand it to her, she was very intent on the situation.

"Kaname! Did you find them? Or did you find out anything? Please tell me they're okay!" she cried. I thought I was bad. Kaname sighed, trying to find a way to explain this to her. "Here, I'll explain." I said before Kaname could get a word out. I figured I'd make it a little easier for Kaname if I told Yuuki the news while he and Hanabusa went through the old records. "Okay." Yuuki said, taking the offer. Kaname gave me a slight look of thanks and led Hanabusa into the library, where they would look for the records. Yuuki, on the other hand, led me to the couch where we sat down.

"Tea?" she offered. "No, I'm fine." I declined. An uncomfortable silence passed after declining the offer. It was because I didn't really want to tell her, and it was because she knew the news wasn't exactly great. We didn't come back with the kids, Zero, Luna, or Takuma, how could it be good? After a few moments of the silence, Yuuki finally decided to speak up. "So, what did happen?" she asked. I sighed, preparing myself for any reaction she may have, and explained.

"The kids are trying to save Zero Luna, Hotaru, and Takuma. That's why they snuck out obviously. Since then, they've been running from place to place. They even went to Hanabusa's, but he couldn't turn them in due to Natsuki. They are now at Haku's mansion. Hanabusa told them where it was because he knew it was abandoned. We didn't go after them because we found out someone was with Aiko, Arashi, Tenshi, and Natsuki. Hanabusa said his name was Ryuu Arashi. Arashi was Haku and Hana's last name, so we have reason to believe he is Haku's son. Plus, back at my home, the symbol of the old council was found. So, we came here to look at old council records for clues. Then we'll leave to Haku's mansion to find a birth certificate."

She sat there for a minute, slowly taking in all the information. I had a bad feeling of her reaction. "You're saying... that our kids and Zero's son may be with Haku's son?" she asked. Here we go. "Yes." I answered solemnly. I didn't like the sound of it either, but if we managed to be lucky for once, then they weren't. She bent her head down, looking at her hands that were folded in her lap. I couldn't see her face, but I could see her shoulders start to shake. This is the part where telling people bad news sucks.

"Oh, Hikari!" she cried as she pulled me into a hug, sobbing into my shoulder since I was taller than her. "I can't believe this all is happening." she sobbed. I just hugged her back and let her cry. At least she wasn't pissed, but I expected her to cry. "Neither can I." I whispered. I really hated to see her cry, but it was a good stress reliever amiss all this commotion. Trust me, I know.

She cried for maybe about ten minutes, then detached herself from me, wiping her puffy red eyes that were soaked in tears. "Sorry." she apologized. I smiled lightly and handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. "It's okay. "I've done my fair share of crying, and it's nothing to be ashamed of." I assured. She nodded and wiped her eyes with the issue I handed her. A few moments of silence passed, but in those moments, her sad features twisted into what looked like determination. Aw crap, I knew this was coming too.

"I want to help. Let me come with you guys." she said. Thinking from Kaname's perspective, minus the fast that I'm not in love with Yuuki, I said what I think he would say. "No Yuuki. You don't need to be in danger too. It's already bad enough as it is, we really don't want you getting hurt." I said sternly. She looked up at me in what looked like a half-hearted glare. "I'm not completely hopeless." she muttered. "I never said you were." I retorted. "Then why can't I help?" she argued. I was beginning to lose my temper. "You really think if I thought I could do this by myself, then I would!? I don't like dragging Kaname, Hanabusa, or any of my friends into this! It's my fault he keeps returning! I don't want you getting hurt because of something I caused sixteen years ago!" I yelled.

Yuuki's eyes widened, then she looked at the floor, away from me. I calmed down and exhaled slowly, getting my emotions back under control. "Yuuki, I didn't mean to yell at you. Don't you understand? I just don't want anything happening to you." I murmured softly. She nodded. "I'm sorry I upset you." she apologized. "Hey, it's okay. If I were you, I'd do the same thing, only I'd be a lot more rude than you." I said truthfully. She laughed slightly and nodded. Go me, I managed to make her laugh.

"Hikari!" Hanabusa called as he and Kaname walked into the room. "What is it?" I asked. "We found out that Takuma's grandfather was working with another pureblood, and it wasn't Rido." Kaname answered. Really? How fantastic. "Does it say who?" I asked. "No, that part of the file is missing." Hanabusa answered. "Think, Hikari. If it's missing, who else worked with Ichiou that would take the file?" Kaname asked. I thought for a minute until the answer her my like a brick wall. "Haku!" I exclaimed. He nodded. "So, this means we have to check Haku's mansion now." I stated as I stood up. Kaname nodded and walked over to Yuuki.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" he asked. She nodded and hugged him. "Yes. I'm just a little upset. Please find them and please be safe." she said. Kaname nodded, kissing her forehead. After those too separated, I looked at Kaname and Hanabusa. "Are you two ready?" I asked. "Yeah." Hanabusa answered. After that, we were out the door. Haku's home was pretty far away from Kaname's mansion, and the kids had to have left there by now, so we needed to hurry.

Hopefully nothing terrible had happened yet, but even if it didn't, it was just a break from the inevitable.

* * *

**Momo: So that's it! Hope you all liked it. Please review! Reviews are love! Oh, and before I forget, if anyone here likes Final Fantasy VII, could you please take a look at Ryuu814's Final Fantasy VII: Shattered Dreams? It's really good ^-^**


	11. Closer to the Truth

**Momo: Hello! Sorry the updates are slow, I really am working on that! I'm just very busy with musical. I also recently got very sick. It was very sudden and it SUCKED. I'm a little better now, so it's all good. Anywho, Hikari's POV is in the very beginning, but then it flips to two more POV's. I know it's annoying, but it's kind of interesting to see what's happening to everyone. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

As we started off to Haku's old mansion, I could sense an uneasy feeling just radiating off of Kaname that was starting to worry me. "Kaname, is something wrong?" I asked. He glanced at me, then looked back to pay attention to where he was running. "What did Yuuki say to you?" he asked. "She wanted to help us get the kids back, but I told her no because I didn't want her getting hurt and I didn't want her to get involved in this mess." I explained.

Kaname thought to himself for a moment, but then spoke his thoughts. "You know she would try to sneak out anyway, don't you?" he asked. "Yeah. She did that a lot at cross." I answered. That seems like it was forever ago... "I know she will, so I am making Sieren and Senna look after her. I don't want her getting involved in this predicament." he said. That was a pretty good idea. Hopefully they wouldn't let Yuuki slip through their grasps like the kids did.

"Hey, how long will it be before we get there?" Hanabusa asked. "About a half an hour." I answered. Hanabusa groaned in annoyance. Same old Hanabusa still doesn't like to wait. Still, I had a feeling we wouldn't like what we found there. The sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach says we have yet to see the worst of this mess.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I laid on the bed I was provided, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. This place was still a prison, no matter what I was provided with. I was still chained to the bed with no means of escape, our captor was short-tempered and ruthless, and we were still waiting for inevitable horrors to come. All I could really do was think about how to escape. Of course, with the shackle around my ankle, the only way that would be remotely possible was if I made like a bear and chewed off my foot, which wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Hikari, what have we gotten ourselves into?" I asked. Obviously, she didn't answer me. Still, I could think about the terrible incidents that were probably happening outside this luxurious prison from hell. Hikari's going to have a terrible time telling the kids the truth when I should be there to help. This horrible experience needed to end soon. Especially with Zero, Luna, and their young daughter, Hotaru. She's probably so scared and confused right now...

Back to trying to escape without chewing my foot off... Still no ideas. However, the door did open as a plan just started to form in my head, making me forget. "Oh, Takuma!" the being chimed cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and looked up at my captor. "What?" I asked with no emotion. The being smirked and sat down on the bed, leaning in as to tell me a secret. "I have some interesting news for you." the voice said. I only sat there and waited to receive the information.

"It seems like your children and the other prisoners' son is coming to rescue all of you. How touching." the voice finished. My eyes widened. There was no way! I refused to believe they were in danger. "You're lying!" I exclaimed. The being smirked. "No, I would never do that. I can even give you the names of the children that are coming. Aiko and Arashi Ichijou, Tenshi Kiryuu, Natsuki Kuran, and Ryuu Arashi."

Panic immediately hit my senses. I wasn't too surprised that those specific individuals were the ones that would disobey Kaname and come save us, but- ... Wait, who's Ryuu Arashi? "Who is this Ryuu Arashi? I don't know anyone by that name." I asked. The being's grin grew wider, meaning I wasn't going to like the answer. "He's my son." Oh no. That is one of those answers that make me want to pass out upon anticipating outcomes in my head, but my anger kept me conscious. "If he hurts them-!" "He wouldn't dream of it... yet. I have to get ready for our guests. Goodbye Takuma."

"Wait!" I yelled. I knew it was futile, seeing as the door slammed anyways. I sat there and seethed in anger for a moment before I finally calmed down and the anger turned into anguished frustration, making me bring my knees to my chest. This ordeal was turning out to be a bigger nightmare than I ever imagined.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

According to Natsuki's careful direction, we would be at this unknown destination soon. I was a little worried about what we would find, but I still kept a positive notion that it could be dad and the others. We had been very quiet ever since we left Haku's old mansion. We're lucky mom and Kaname haven't busted us yet. It's obvious they already know we ran off. Senna and Sieren aren't stupid, so they probably found out within minutes of our escape.

"Natsuki, how much longer?" Arashi asked. "We would get there faster if you would stop whining." she answered, aggravated that Arashi was asking that question for the tenth time within twenty minutes. His eye twitched and he opened his mouth to retaliate, but I smack him upside the head. "What the hell was that for!?" he yelled. "You could stop asking her every two minutes and just shut up." Tenshi muttered. "She said soon fifteen minutes ago!" Arashi argued. He was beginning to get extremely impatient.

"If you don't shut up, I'll shut you up myself." Natsuki said in a calm, yet threatening way. Arashi grumbled to himself and kept his mouth shut after he was done. "Well, your constant bitching may have got us somewhere. See that mansion?" Tenshi asked smugly, earning an aggravated punch from Arashi. He was right though, we were getting close to a very nice mansion that was at the address that was on the back of that picture.

We were up there within minutes, right at the door. "Should we knock?" I asked. "It does look like someone is living here, so yes." Natsuki said as she knocked on the door. A man answered the door. From the looks of his uniform, he had to have been a butler. "Yes?" he asked. "Is the head of the household in?" Natsuki asked. "Yes. May I ask you you are?" he asked. "I am Natsuki Kuran. The others are Aiko and Arashi Ichijou, Tenshi Kiryuu, and Ryuu Arashi." she answered. The butler nodded. "Right this way please." he said. That was easier than I thought it would be.

The inside of this place was absolutely breathtaking. It was very luxurious, like our house, but I still get awed by ever extravogant home I go into. Chandeliers hung high, light dimmed, the curtains were large and made out of silk from the looks of it, the very carpet we were walking on was huge with beautiful intricate designs. This whole place was just beautiful.

We were brought to the living area, where the butler kindly asked us to have a seat, which we did. "My mistress will be with you soon." he said as he walked off. I looked at the others as he left and smiled. "This place is amazing!" I said in awe. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Tenshi said as he looked around. "Don't get comfortable. We'll only be here until we get the information we need, then we thank the head of the household for their help, then we leave." Natsuki said. I got myself under control and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." I said as I sat back in my seat and waited.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

With time, we eventually came to Haku's old mansion. Old memories had flashed back as I looked upon the enormous building. I inhaled deeply as to build up courage, and opened the doors. I could still faintly smell the kids, so they had already been here. Recently too, I might add. "What are we looking for?" Hanabusa asked. "Anything that either tells us about Haku's son, or tells us where the kids went." I answered. He nodded and we then split up to quickly search this haunting place.

I went down a hallway I never got to see in this mansion. I didn't want to go anywhere that seemed familiar. I would probably be too overwhelmed by bad memories. I opened up some doors to find nothing that was really interesting. Spare bedrooms, bathrooms, and such. Then I heard Hanabusa yell. I was about to give up and go find Hanabusa and Kaname when I saw a room that already had the door opened. I walked in and was very disturbed.

Portraits hung on the walls. They were of me, Hana, and some other woman I had never seen before. How Haku got all these pictures of me, I'll never know. I don't want to know either. I always knew he was a freaking creep, but I can't recall him ever having a camera. "Kaname! Hanabusa! You two need to see this!" I shouted. After a series of loud, frantic footsteps that thunderes my way, they were both standing in the doorway.

"What is it Hikari?" Kaname asked. "Take a look." I stated. He walked in and looked at the walls with s surprised expression. Hanabusa had the same look on his face. "I know. The creep actually managed to get all these photos of me. Like he actually cared. That Jackass." I grumbled. "It's not just that Hikari..." Hanabusa mumbled. "What is it?" I asked. I was confused, as was Hanabusa. Hell, even Kaname had a visible look of confusion on his face for a short while before he decided to answer my question.

"Hikari, do you know who this woman is?" he asked as he pointed at a portrait of the mystery woman. "No." I answered. "Well, she is a pureblood. Her name is Sara Shirabuki." he explained. Still confused. "So, what does she have to do with Haku?" I asked. "I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." he answered. I was still petty confused, but if this woman knew anything about where Takuma may be or where the kids are, then I would just go along with it.

Still, there is one thing I'm curious about. How the hell does she know Haku?

* * *

**Momo: How indeed? Find out in the next chapter :D This was fun to write, especially with my Repo! The Genetic Opera music playing :P It's an awesome movie! Rock operas rule! Lol anywho, review please and I hope you all enjoyed ^-^**


	12. Trust Issues

**Momo: Hello there ^-^ I decided to update before I go on my New York City Trip. *squee* I can't wait! Plus, I've been really busy with my musical practice, but I am trying! Anywho, enjoy! :P**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Waiting on this woman to come talk to us was taking forever. I felt terrible that we came to her mansion when we don't even know who she is. She probably doesn't know who we are either, but as soon as we explain the whole situation to her, everything should be fine. "Damn it, this is taking forever." Arashi said as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I know, but be patient, brother. She'll be here soon enough." I replied.

"My mistress is on her way now." the butler said as he strode into the room. Geez, this woman must be uptight with her servants, because we let ours call us by our actual names. This guy won't move or probably even breathe unless this lady says so. At least, that's the vibe I'm getting. "You think anything she tells us will end the whole running from place to place scenario?" Tenshi asked. I shrugged, not being able to answer a question I didn't know the answer to. "It's a possibility. She may have a current address in which can lead us to them." Natsuki answered. Leave it to the genius to answer for me.

"Hello. I am deeply sorry it took me so long to see all of you, but I was tending to other matters." a light voice said. I looked at the doorway to say a very beautiful woman standing there. She was wearing a light blue dress to wear around the house. Her blond hair was down to about the inside of her knee, she had deep blue eyes, and she had very angelic features. To state the obvious in smaller words: She was a pureblood.

"It's quite alright. I apologize for us coming in so light without warning, but our reasons are rather dire." Natsuki apologized. The woman smiled and strode into the room. She seemed to float when she walked. How does anyone get that graceful? "It's okay. What are your names and reasons?" she asked. "I am Natsuki Kuran, they are Aiko and Arashi Ichijou, Tenshi Kiryuu, and Ryuu Arashi." Natsuki answered as she gestured to us. "As for our reason, Aiko and Arashi's father has been kidnapped, as well as Tenshi's mother, father, and younger sister."

"Oh, my. That's simply terrible! As strong as your families are, how did they get taken?" she exclaimed. "We have reason to believe a dangerous pureblood from Hikari Ichijou's past has come back to take out his vengance." Natsuki said. The woman sat down, looking rather tired and worried. Did she know our parents? She had to. After all, she is a pureblood, and she knows who we're talking about.

"Excuse me, but do you by any chance know our parents?" I spoke up. She looked at me and smiled. "Yes, I do. I've met them at meetings and such." she answered. That answered that question. "Do you know anything about Haku Arashi?" Natsuki asked. She looked up at us. "Yes. He was a very powerful and dangerous pureblood." she answered. How infamy spreads these days... "He had pictures of you in his former home. Were you two close?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes. He is my ex-lover. He was too crude and uncaring." she answered. Sounds like it after what he did to mom. "Do you know anything about his current whereabouts?" Natsuki asked again. "No. I didn't even know he was still living." she answered, slightly confused. "We're assuming he is until proven otherwise. Thank you for your time, Miss..?" Natsuki trailed off, realizing the woman had not told us her name. "Shirabuki. My name is Sara Shirabuki." she finished for Natsuki. "Well, thank you Miss Shirabuki, for your help." Natsuki thanked. That meant it was time to go and try to find another lead.

"Please, stay for a bit longer. You all are weary." Miss Shirabuki stated. "Thank you for your hospitality, especially since we came to your home without warning you in advance, but we must hurry." Natsuki said kindly, and with a small smile to boot. "I insist. You have had much to worry about tonight. Please at least rest for a short while." Miss Shirabuki persisted. Natsuki sighed and sat back down. "Very well. I can't thank you enough for your kindness." she said. Miss Shirabuki merely smiled and excused herself as she walked out of the room.

"She was nice." I stated. "Yeah, almost too nice..." Arashi stated, deep in thought. "What's wrong Arashi?" I asked. "Doesn't it seem a bit strange that she wasn't really all that surprised and that she didn't say anything about knowing about mom and that other jackass." he answered. "Arashi! That jackass you speak of was with this woman! If he's as bad as mom explained, would you really be all that surprised?" I asked. He opened his mouth to try to find a way to support his argument, but shit it, realizing that he could not argue with my logic.

"All the same, I say we keep an eye on her." Tenshi murmured. I rolled my eyes. Men were so paranoid and so quick to jump to conclusions. "Should we at least look around?" Arashi asked as he got up and started towards the staircase. "Arashi! That's rude!" I exclaimed as I attempted to chase my brother, who ran up the stairs. "Damn him!" I growled as I ran up the stairs after him. I was met with many hallways and doorways. He could be anywhere. "Arashi, you pain in the ass, get out here now!" I whispered loudly. I didn't want to get busted by miss Shirabuki and get in trouble because my stupid little brother has to run off.

I looked for a good half an hour and still had no avail to finding that irritating boy I call my brother. "Damn it, Arashi." I growled as I leaned against a wall. It was going to take a miracle to find him in this woman's enormous mansion. "Hey, do you need help?" a voice asked. I looked down the hall to see Ryuu standing there. "Yeah. I'm going to kill him when I find him." I grumbled as I rubbed my aching head. "Your brother is not the easiest to reason with." he stated. "Yeah, I know. He's always been like that." I muttered. "Well, let me help you find him." he offered. I nodded and we immediately started looking for Arashi.

"Thanks for the help." I thanked as we looked for him. "It's alright. Tenshi and Natsuki ran up with me to find you both, but I got separated from them." he explained. "Awesome. Miss Shirabuki is going to be upset." I sighed. He shrugged as we walked to the end of the hallway. As we did, I suddenly got a sickening feeling that was twisting it's way into my stomach. Ryuu seemed to notice and leaned over to look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and leaned against the wall. "Yeah... Lets just find Arashi, Tenshi, and Natsuki, and get the hell out of here." I mumbled. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I have a bad feeling about this area of the house. I don't know why, I just do." I answered.

He stared at me for a moment, but then nodded. "Alright." he murmured. Something seemed wrong. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I could just sense that something wasn't right. "Aiko, you know something?" Ryuu asked absentmindedly. "What?" I asked. "You look just like your mother..." he whispered as he eyed me. "Uhh, that was a bit random." I stated, a bit worried. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but point that out." he said. There was a different tone to Ryuu's voice. It was... frightening. "Ryuu... you're scaring me." I whispered as I started to back up. He smirked at me. His whole presence was different, and I didn't like it. "Aiko, could you come here?" he asked as he beckoned to me. I shook my head and backed up more.

"Come here!" he shouted as he lunged at me. I screamed and bolted down the hallway. What the hell was wrong with him!? "Arashi! Tenshi! Natsuki! Help!" I cried as I ran down the hallways, Ryuu still right behind me. I didn't hear a response from any of the names I had desperately called, so I decided to try doors. I threw open a door and ran inside to find myself in a longer, darker hallway. I didn't stop to take in the scenery though, because I had a psychotic Ryuu chasing me. Not very fun.

After a while I busted through one door and slammed it behind me, barricading it with my body. My lungs felt as if they would explode due to how fast I was running. "Aiko?" a voice asked. I knew that voice anywhere. I looked up to see my dad chained to a bed by his ankles. "Dad?" I asked as I walked towards him. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed. "Sara's not as nice as she seems." he stated. I stood there in shock for a moment, but quickly snapped myself out of it. "How do I get you out of here?" I asked as I yanked at the chains that bound him to the bed. He shrugged. "I can't even get out of it. You need to find your brother, Tenshi, and Natsuki and get out of here quickly!" he demanded. "No dad, I'm not leaving you here!" I argued. "You don't understand, Aiko. It's a-"

Before he could finish that last word, I felt myself being thrown to the floor. I looked up to see Ryuu glaring down at me with glowing red eyes. "Trap." he finished. He picked me up and hit my head very hard. The room started spinning as I slowly slipped away from consciousness.

* * *

**Momo: This is where I leave you off ^-^ Please review!!!**


	13. Escape for a Price

**Momo: Hi! I know I haven't uploaded in forever, and I'm sorry. Here's a chapter to help make up for it :D**

* * *

My eyes opened, revealing to me a blurred mix of colors. I had a huge headache from being knocked out. I remembered what I last saw and what happened, but I was confused. What the hell was that all about? Why did Ryuu hurt me? I strained my eyes to get a clear view faster. It was like waking up after being awake for a week straight. Finally, I got a clear view of Ryuu standing in front of me with a devilish smirk on his face while Sara Shirabuki was standing next to him, smiling innocently. She couldn't fool me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I sat up. I was on the floor, bound by chains, just like dad was when I saw him. Only he had the 'luxury' of a bed. This whole mansion is a prison. "I'm glad you woke up Aiko." Ryuu said as he stroked my hair. I jerked my head away as soon as he touched me. "Back-stabbing bastard!" I cursed. "Now, that's no way to treat him." Sara chastised. "Shut up. You had this planned all along. You two attacked mom, dad, Zero, and Luna, didn't you?" I asked, venom lacing every word that came out of my mouth.

"Correct." Sara said simply. I growled at her. "What do you people want?" I asked. "Justice." Ryuu said. "For your father? He got what he deserved." I scoffed. "Oh, really?" he asked as he bent down and stroked my hair. This time, I bit his hand, earning a slap across the face. "Now dear, please try to be a little more gentle with the girl." Sara mockingly chastised. I growled more. They thought this whole situation was humorous. They won't think it's so damn funny when I get out of here. Or just wait until Arashi.... Oh, crap, Arashi, Natsuki, and Tenshi!

"What did you do to my brother, cousin, and friend?" I asked. "Take a look around." Sara said. I did, and all of them were still unconscious, with the exception of Natsuki, who was beginning to stir. "So the pureblood princess is awake?" Ryuu asked as him and Sara walked up to Natsuki. She stared up at them, devoid of any emotion. "I knew you two couldn't be trusted." she stated. She knew all along? "Really? Then how are you in the situation that you're in? You're not quite as smart as daddy, are you?" Ryuu asked mockingly. "Shut your damn mouth! You have no right to talk about our cousin like that!" Arashi suddenly shouted. It became quickly obvious that he was awake.

"You're mouthing off to two purebloods, back off you little half and half." Ryuu retorted. Half and half? How dare he. "Well, you're mouthing off to the future pureblood queen, so I would shut the hell up if I were you. Kaname Kuran is already going to kill both of you for making Yuuki Kuran and Hikari Ichijou miserable. As soon as they figure out you're holding us captive, you're really dead." Tenshi said as he slowly sat up. We were all awake and pissed off now. We had been betrayed.

"That's if he can make it here in time. You kids are good at covering up your tracks, which is good. No one will ever think of looking here." Sara said with a fake sense of security. If these chains weren't around my wrists and ankles, we'd have a dead pureblood right now, and it wouldn't be Natsuki. "So Ryuu, why are you helping out this bitch?" Arashi asked bluntly. He wasn't surprised Ryuu turned on us. The one time I don't listen to my younger brother, and we get held hostage. Isn't that just lovely?

"It's because she's your mother, isn't it?" Natsuki suddenly asked. Everyone looked over in her direction with huge eyes and their jaws almost on the floor. That is, with the exception of Sara and Ryuu, who just looked at each other, then back at her. "Perhaps you are as smart as your father." Sara complimented. "It was obvious after I put together all the pieces. Your name is really Ryuu Shirabuki, isn't it?" she asked. R.S! He wrote that letter to Kaname! This all makes sense now!

"Yes. I am Ryuu Shirabuki. Then again, I'm not." he said. That confused everyone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tenshi asked. He smirked. "Do you all know the story of Rido Kuran?" he asked. "Don't remind us of that prick." Arashi muttered, remembering every single detail that mom told us about that bastard. I could tell her story was playing it's way through his head, because he just kept looking angrier by the second. "That's all you need to know. I'm sure you kids will figure it out." Ryuu said as he motioned for Sara to exit the room first. Heh, such a gentleman... asshole.

"Damn it!" Arashi yelled as they exited the room. "Yelling is going to get us nowhere." Natsuki stated. "I knew I should have just choked him right there." he muttered. "What would that have done Arashi? That would have dragged you down to their level." I argued. He looked at the floor and started muttering obscenities to himself. "So, now what do we do?" Tenshi asked. There wasn't an answer to that. We all had struggled in the chains. None of us had any avail to getting them off.

"Arashi, I saw dad." I said, suddenly remembering that they didn't know dad was here. Everyone looked up at me, slightly shocked. "Is he okay!?" Arashi asked, becoming alarmed. "Yeah. He looks like he hasn't had any sleep since he was taken, and he looks like he got the crap beaten out of him from when he and mom were trying to fight off Sara and Ryuu, but other than that, he's fine." I answered. Arashi sighed in relief. At least dad is alive and not as hurt as he could be. Tenshi immediately shot up. "That means mom, dad, and Hotaru are here!" he explained, causing him to struggle with his bonds more. I didn't see them, but I had a strong feeling they were here too.

"Now, what did he mean about Rido?" Arashi asked. Good question. There was nothing I could think of that would have anything to do with Rido right now. Those two were just walking riddles. Irritating and hard to figure out. "Right now, we need to worry about getting out of here." Tenshi stated. "Agreed. If only my father and Hikari weren't involved.." Natsuki murmured, worry making it's way into her normally calm voice. I wanted to assure her everything would be alright and that there wouldn't be anything to worry about, but even I was unsure about the events that were yet to come.

"Hey, don't worry Natsuki, we'll be okay." Tenshi assured. She merely nodded with the same emotionless expression on her face, trying to be strong for all of us. "Okay, so we can't get out of here unless some miracle comes bursting through that door..." Arashi grumbled. "I'm tempted to rip my hands off only because I know they would grow back." Natsuki murmured to herself. We all stared at her with wide eyes. "That may not be a good idea." I stated. She was still debating on the subject. "It may be the only way." Arashi said.

"Arashi are you serious!?" I exclaimed. "Do you have a better idea?" he asked. I opened my mouth to argue, but no words came out. That was because I didn't have a better idea. Though, the scent of her blood would immediately make it obvious that we tried something, and they would be up here in a heartbeat. Or maybe we could possibly run out of here fast enough. This whole situation is one big mess.

"I'm going to do it." Natsuki said as she brought her hands up. The only way she could do it would be to use claws on one hand and literally chew through her other like a helpless and defenseless animal that's been ensnared within a trap and can see the hunter coming. Not something I really. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, not wanting to watch or listen to my cousin rip her hands off for the means of our survival.

There was I faint scream I heard, meaning she got one off. The smell of blood hit my nose, making me realize how hungry I was. I hadn't had blood in a while, so her blood was making me a bit uncomfortable. She's going to lose enough blood without me draining it from her myself. Just out of curiosity, I opened one eye and immediately closed it again after it took in the sight in front of me. My cousin curled up in half of a ball, hissing and softly cursing at the pain of the hand that was now in front of her, severed from her body. Blood was all over her and the floor. "Make it stop." I whispered.

After a few seconds, I heard a loud crashing sound. "What the hell is going on in here!?" an angry voice yelled. My eyes shot open to see Ryuu standing at the door. It became quickly obvious to him what was going on after seeing Natsuki curled up in a ball with a pool of her own blood surrounding her. He rolled his eyes and walked up to her. "You're a pain in the ass." he murmured as he unchained her other hand and lifted her up. "You better treat her well." Arashi growled. Ryuu growled back, then walked out of the room with her.

"Now what?" I asked. "We wait." Tenshi simply answered. "For what?" Arashi asked. Obviously Tenshi got the plan, and Arashi and I were thinking of something different. "Just listen. It shouldn't take too long." he sated. I took his advice and just sat there, waiting for something to happen. Arashi on the other hand, was getting very anxious and worried, meaning he was about to argue and yell at Tenshi. Before he could though, we heard a scream, making us all jump.

"What the hell was that!?" Arashi exclaimed. Our answer came crashing through the door. It was Natsuki, with her hand back and a set of keys in them. "What did you do?" I asked. "I clawed that arrogant bastard in the face and the arms. It won't take him long to recover though." she answered as she sorted through the keys, trying to find the right one. When she finally did, she unlocked the shackles around all of us. "Thanks Natsuki. Great job too." Tenshi thanked. She nodded. "We must get out of here before Ryuu finds us. He's not what you would call jubilant with the fact I clawed him." she said. We seconded that motion and with it, ran out of the room and down the hall.

"You said you found dad. Where is he?" Arashi asked as we ran down the hall. "I don't know. I just ran through random halls because Ryuu was chasing me." I answered. "We should just start trying doors." Tenshi suggested. "That will take forever!" Arashi argued. The boys glared at eachother, making Natsuki and I roll our eyes. "Wait, this hall looks like the one Ryuu was chasing me through. I think I can sense dad and the others too." I said. They looked at me and understood. I stopped at the door that I opened when Ryuu was chasing me.

"Okay, he chased me down here, and I just opened the first door I could get close to, which I think was this one." I explained as I retraced my steps. It's kind of hard to retrace your footsteps when you're terrified and not really caring where you're going, except for away from the psycho that's chasing you. I opened the door and sighed in relief when I saw that dad was in there.

"Kids! You all escaped!" he exclaimed. He was extremely happy, which was good. "Yeah. Our captors are idiots. Especially since I very easily got the keys from him." Natsuki said as she went to go unlock dad's restraints. He frowned as he looked at Natsuki. "Why are you covered in your own blood? I did smell it earlier, so I started to worry." he asked. "I tore my hand off." she answered bluntly. The look on dad's face was priceless. "Well... I guess that's one way to escape." he said unsurlely. After a short time, he was free. "Now, where are my parents and sister?" Tenshi asked. Dad shrugged. "They should be close." he answered. Tenshi sighed and walked out the door, immediately trying other doors that were in the hall.

We followed him and started doing the same. Eventually, we came to a locked door. "This must be it." Dad mumbled as he stepped aside to allow Natsuki to unlock the door. When we pushed the door back open, a lamp came flying at the door and hit dad right upside the face. "Ow!" dad cried. "Get out of here, or I'll throw something heavier!" someone shouted from inside the room. We all knew that voice. "Dad!" Tenshi yelled in excitement as he shoved my dad out of the way and ran inside to see his own. We followed after we made sure dad's nose wasn't broken.

"Why the hell are you kids here?" Zero growled. I knew he was going to be pissed. "Tenshi!" Luna cried. As soon as the voice reached his ears, Tenshi ran over and hugged his mother, who was on the verge of tears. "We're here because we came to save you." Natsuki answered as she unlocked Zero. He was glaring at all of us. Then he just sighed and looked out the door. "Who did I hit?" he asked. We all pointed at dad. He smirked lightly. "Okay. It's not such a big deal then." he said as he stood up. "You're so mean to me!" dad cried as he went to hug Zero, only to get punched in the same place the lamp hit him. "Don't you dare." he growled.

Luna came over and gave all of us a hug. We really worried her. "Where's Hotaru?" Tenshi asked. "Over there." Zero said. Sure enough, there she was, locked in a cage like an animal. Tenshi was really pissed as soon as he got a glance, but got rid of the murderous arua when he realized how scared she was. "You okay Hotaru?" he asked as he bent down to talk to his sister. Natsuki, on the other hand was trying to find a key that would fit into the lock on the cage. "I'm scared, brother!" she cried. "Shh.. It's alright. We're all here and as soon as you're out of this trap, we'll all get out of this scary place." he promised. She nodded her head and just stared at Tenshi. I smiled at how good of a brother he was. It was cute.

"Here." Natsuki murmured as she found the key and unlocked the cage. Tenshi opened it quickly and hugged his little sister. My smile only grew as I went and pat Hotaru on the head. She grinned. It's funny to see how little kids can easily forget the danger they're in. "I hate to destroy all the love that's going on, but we need to get the hell out of here." Arashi stated. He was right. Getting out of here was out main priority. "Hang on, I'll look out the window to at least see where we are." dad said as he went up to the window. "Hopefully it won't take us much to get out of here." Luna said hopefully. Zero nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Damn it!" dad exclaimed. I flinched upon hearing his sudden outburst. Dad very rarely swears, so this must be bad. "What is it?" Luna asked. "We need to get down there." dad whispered. "What the hell is going on now?" Zero asked in annoyance. "Hikari, Kaname, and Hanabusa are here, and I highly doubt they know what's going on." dad said gravely. Everyone's eyes widened. Not good!

"Shit!" Arashi yelled as he started running out of the room, all of us not too far behind.

* * *

**Momo: I tried to make it long ^-^ Review please**


	14. Reunion

**Momo: Hi again! Things may start to make a little more sense from now on. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"Sara Shirabuki? The pureblood?" I asked as we approached the woman's mansion. "None other." Kaname answered calmly. "I don't understand why we're here. What benefit would she get by taking Takuma, Zero, and the others?" I asked again. "I'm not sure, but I could see her pictures everywhere in Haku's photo room." he answered. "Great. So she's linked to Haku, and we need to find out how." Hanabusa stated. I rolled my eyes as Kaname politely knocked on the door.

"Is this really necessary? 'Hello, pleased to meet you. Sorry for the intrusion, but may we check your mansion? We ask because you're connected to a dangerous pureblood that was supposed to be dead and he may have kidnapped my husband and friends.' Really? " I asked sarcastically. I know I have a point though. You don't just barge into someones home and accuse them of things. That's just plain rude, uncurtious, and wrong.

In the middle of my rant, the door opened, revealing Sara Shirabuki herself. I had seen her only twice since now. One time was back when I was still a human while the other was when Takuma and I had to go to a meeting with Kaname. "Well, Kaname Kuran, Hikari Ichijou, and Hanabusa Aido. I wasn't expecting you three to visit." she said with a soft smile. I just stared past her. I never really did like her. I respect her, but I don't like her. She tries Kaname's temper too much.

"We are here because my husband, as well as the Kiryuu family, are all missing. As are my children and Kaname's." I explained. Her eyes widened slightly before stepping aside. "Come in. I'll do what I can to help you." she offered. We nodded and walked in. Her butler led us to the living area where we all sat down. We were offered some tea due to the fact she could tell we would be here for a little while.

"I understand the matter at hand, but what does it have to do with me?" Sara asked, getting right to the point. Kaname was quick to answer before Hanabusa or I could. "I believe you are familiar with Haku Arashi." he said. It was more of a statement than a question, meaning he knew what the answer would be. "Yes. The monstrosity that did terrible things to Mrs. Ichijou." she answered. "Please call me Hikari; and yes, that would be him. What were your connections to him?" I asked. "What makes you think I was connected to him?" she asked. "Because if there weren't several pictures of his sister or Hikari, there were a significant amount of photos of you in his old home." Kaname stated coolly.

Her stature did not falter, but she did look down as if slightly ashamed. "He is my ex-lover." she answered. I was slightly surprised. He was so hell-bent on getting me for himself, and he had another woman? What a pig! Poor Sara. "That explains a lot." Hanabusa murmured, earning an elbow in the side from me and a death glare from Kaname. "Have you heard any recent news about him?" I asked. She shook her head. "I assumed he was dead." she said. "We did too." Hanabusa stated. See what happens when you assume?

"If he is alive, I do not see why I have anything to do with his current actions." she stated. Hanabusa flinched a little, realizing she was getting slightly annoyed. Kaname held his composure, never looking away from her eyes. "Because you are the only lead we have right now." he answered simply.

Sara nodded and stood up. "I will give you what information I have, though I do not think it will be of much help. Please follow me." she said as she strode across the room. We all stood up and started to follow her. Her home was bigger than mine and Takuma's. Anyone could easily get lost. I honestly have no idea how this woman manages to find her way around this place.

As we made our way through the dark and seemingly never-ending hallways, I kept feeling a growing sense of distress. The farther we went throughout her home, the more uncomfortable I felt. "What's wrong?" Hanabusa whispered to me while Kaname and Sara walked ahead of us. "Something doesn't feel right." I answered quietly. "How so?" he asked again. "I'm uncertain of how to completely explain it, but the farther we walk into her home, the stranger I feel." I explained. "Ah, you don't trust her." he stated. "Do I have a reason to?" I asked dully. He only shook his head to answer.

We all just kept walking, until I saw a stairwell and just stopped. Kaname and Sara were oblivious to my actions and kept walking on. "What are you doing?" Hanabusa asked. I didn't answer him, I just ascended the stairs. Something was pulling me up there, and I didn't know what it was. "Hikari, come on! We'll get in trouble if we snoop throughout her house!" Hanabusa exclaimed. "Just hold on. I need to see what's up here." I murmured as I walked ahead. He trailed behind me, not wanting me to go anywhere alone.

"She is going to be so pissed." Hanabusa whined. "I'll apologize, now shut up before you get us caught." I growled. He did as he was told and shut his mouth while we kept walking down the hall. It had to be the darkest section of the mansion because I could barely see. "I don't know if it's me just being married to Takuma for about eighteen years, but I think she'll live if she had a LITTLE more light in here." I grumbled as I groped my way around. "It's probably you being married to him." Hanabusa snickered, earning a smack upside the head from me.

"Shh!" I hushed as I threw my arm out, stopping Hanabusa from moving past me. "What?" he whispered. "Someones here." I mumbled as I stepped down the hallway with caution. I heard footsteps running our way. Out of fear and instinct, when the footsteps got close I tackled whoever it was, ensuing a struggle between us on the floor. I felt claws trying to tear their way into my shoulders, but I growled, grabbed my assailants hands, and brought them to the ground. One hand managed to free itself and grab my throat and secure one of my hands. I returned the favor.

"What the hell is going on!" a voice yelled. I stopped and stood still. I know that voice. "Hang on, I think I found a flashlight that was in one of the rooms." another voice said. There was a bright flash of light that stung my eyes for a few moments that followed whoever said the previous comment. "Mom!" a voice yelled. "Aiko?" I asked as my eyes adjusted to the light. Aiko was holding a flashlight while Arashi, Tenshi, and Natsuki were standing beside her with Zero and Luna in front of them. "What the hell?" I asked as I looked down to see who I was fighting with. "Takuma?" I asked in horror.

"Hikari!" he exclaimed as he let go of my neck and immediately hugged me.I returned the favor after getting over the shock. "I was so worried about all of you!" I exclaimed breathlessly as I got up and hugged my friends and children. I then backed up and glared at my son and daughter, as well as my niece and Zero's son. "You four have some explaining to do when we get home." I stated firmly. I am glad they are alright, but I'm pissed off that they put themselves in danger when we told them to stay put.

"Hikari." Takuma murmured as he stood up. I went over to kiss him, then I looked him in the eye. "I'm going to kill that bitch." I growled. It was obvious as to what happened. "Hikari, listen. That boy, Ryuu, is Haku's son. He is NOT on our side. He tricked the kids." he explained. "I figured as much." I stated as I looked at the children. "We need to find Kaname and Sara." I said as I turned around. They nodded and we all ran down the hall. I could sense Kaname, and he wasn't too close, but he wasn't on the other side of the mansion either.

We ran the way that Hanabusa and I came and we eventually found ourselves downstairs, where we were when we first separated ourselves from Kaname. "Now where do we go?" Takuma asked. Before I could even open my mouth to answer, Natsuki lifted up her arm and pointed in the direction ahead of us. "Down there. My father is close." she answered. I nodded. "Lets go." I commanded as we started to run down the hallway again with Natsuki in the lead. Seeing as she's the daughter of Kaname, she is easier to trust when it comes to hunting down Kaname.

As we ran to the end of the all, we all heard a very loud crash. "I think he's in there." Zero stated blatantly. "Luna, could you smack your husband please?" I asked. Immediately after my request I heard a loud smack and a "What the hell was that for!" from Zero. We then went to where the crash was heard and burst through the door. Kaname was standing about ten feet from the door. Sara Shirabuki was on the other side of the room. In between them was a huge hole. I couldn't tell which one of the inflicted the damage, but I could tell Kaname wasn't very happy.

"I see you found the children and the missing adults." he stated. "Yeah." I answered as I looked around the room. It was a huge ballroom with a beautiful mural on the ceiling, a huge chandelier that would remind you of Phantom of the Opera, shiny marble floors, and plenty of space to move. She tried to corner Kaname after Hanabusa and I wandered off. This all was probably planned even before me and him wandered off.

"You knew that she did it the whole time, didn't you?" I asked. Kaname spared me a quick glance before returning it to Sara. "Yes. I have known since we saw the many portraits of her in Haku's mansion." he answered. That explained a lot. "Now what do we do?" Zero asked. :Yeah, out weapons were taken from us." Luna stated. Yeah, that was a bit of a problem... Sara only giggled slightly.

"Oh well. There's eleven of us and only one of her. This shouldn't be too hard." I growled. I wanted to rip her limb from limb at the moment. How dare she mess with our loved ones? She stood there and laughed at my comment. I was about to snap. I hadn't been this angry in years. "I do hate to disappoint you, but I am not alone." Sara said as she motioned towards the door.

The door opened and a man stepped in the room. My jaw immediately dropped. It couldn't be... "Hello everyone. Nice to see your hand grew back Natsuki." the man said. "Ryuu, get the hell out of here!" Arashi yelled. Ryuu? That's right, he's Haku's son. "Wasn't that kid on your side?" Hanabusa asked. "Not anymore. Sara Shirabuki is his mom." Aiko answered, glaring at Ryuu. Figures. Sara and Haku had a son. How disgusting.

"It doesn't matter. We will dispose of both of you as mother and son." Kaname stated. We all knew it was time for us to fight. Before we could however, Sara and Ryuu started to laugh as if we were joking. "You think this is funny?" Zero asked, getting very irritated as well. "Yes. You people do not understand what is going on here." Ryuu said smugly. "Then what is going on?" Tenshi asked. We were all confused. Ryuu just smirked.

"What's wrong Hikari? After all these years, have you really taught yourself not to sense my presence when it's near?" he asked. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. No way... "Yes. I am Haku. My son was nice enough to generously donate his body to me until the one your husband over there so nicely destroyed heals."he explained. This was just like the incident with him and Takuma.

"You need to stay dead." Takuma growled. From what Zero told me, it's amazing Haku's body could even be reconstructed after what Takuma did to him. "I'll give you credit Takuma, it's amazing I'm even alive, but my dear Sara was kind enough to try to reconstruct me. As soon as my son was around the age you were when I took over your body, I decided to take him over. Only unlike you, he's not a big pain in the ass." Haku retorted.

"Now that you're all here, we can dispose of you easily." Sara said with a light smile. I cringed and got ready to fight. This was going to be a bloody fight. I will protect the children that are here so that it will not be their blood that will be spilled.

* * *

**Momo: That took a while to do, but I managed to make it somewhat long. Review please! ^-^**


	15. Just Like Old Times

**Momo: Hello! :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Move kids!" I screamed as I shielded them from the debris that was flying at them due to the exploding wall. Sara and Haku wasted no time when it came to trying to kill us. "Mom, we want to fight!" Arashi argued. I turned around and glared at them. All of their faces held a look of determination in which Takuma, my friends, and I had all held when we were their age. I sighed and turned around. "Half of you came here with weapons. I would imagine she hid them." I stated. "Hikari. Zero, Hotaru, and I will go find them. Until then, please be careful." Luna murmured. I nodded as I watched her, Hotaru, and Zero frantically run out of the room to go find everyone's weapons.

"Hi Hikari." a voice said right in my ear. My eyes quickly flickered over to a smirking Haku getting ready to try to tear my face off. I narrowly escaped his attack with a scratch to my face. "Bastard." I growled, allowing my eyes to glow red as I sent a rather large piece of wall at him. Luckily for me, he was caught off guard and it got him away from me and the kids. "Hikari, we can fight. Just let us before one of them cheap shoots you again!" Tenshi shouted. "You kids shouldn't even be in this!" I argued. "Yeah, but we got dragged into it as soon as they took dad and Tenshi's family." Aiko argued. I sighed. I just work here, I swear.

"Let them fight." Kaname demanded. I opened my mouth to argue, but decided against it. We do need everyone who can possibly fight to help. "Fine." I grumbled as I saw Haku running towards Hanabusa, who had his back turned due to paying attention to Sara. "Hanabusa, move!" I screamed as I forced him out of the way. "Thanks Hikari" Hanabusa said with enlarged eyes. Must have scared the hell out of him.

I walked forward and glared at Haku. "We can't let this be a free for all. I will take care of Haku. If anyone wants to help, get over here." I muttered. Takuma, Aiko, Arashi, and Tenshi joined my side while Kaname, Natsuki, and Hanabusa decided to keep their focus on Sara. "Aw, how cute. It's just like old times. Only this time, I'm going to kill you and your kids." he mocked. I growled and leaned over to the kids, who were glaring at Haku with every ounce of hatred their spirits could contain. "Watch and learn." I whispered as I straightened myself up. "Ladies fi-" Haku started before be interrupted by my fist against his mouth.

"Sisxteen years later and you STILL need punched in the mouth!" I exclaimed. Takuma quickly took advantage and ran forward, punching Haku in the stomach. He'd be better off with his katana, but hopefully Zero, Luna, and Hotaru will be back soon. "Why you-" Haku growled, but was forced into a wall. "Thanks Hikari." Takuma grinned. "I didn't do that." I stated as I turned around to see Arashi smirking in victory. That's my boy. "Come on kids. Just be careful. He can take control of people easily." I warned. They nodded.

Before I could even think, Haku was right in front of us. I ducked as he took a swing at me. Tenshi and Aiko didn't waste any time in grabbing his wrists and flipping him over their shoulders and onto the ground. He growled as his eyes turned red and through his power, forced Aiko and Tenshi away from him. None to gently either. I caught Aiko while Takuma managed to catch Tenshi. "You bastard!" Arashi yelled as he sent Haku's ass into the ceiling. I flinched just thinking about the mark that would leave.

"That's enough!" Haku shouted, his eyes glowing a brilliant shade of red with fury. "Shit." I murmured as I attempted to get everyone as far away from Haku as possible. "Hikari! Throw me!" Tenshi yelled as he ran up to me. I looked at him strangely. "Are you really as stupid as your father!" I exclaimed. "Just do it!" he shouted. I sighed and complied. As Tenshi shot up in the air, which caught Haku off guard, he managed to kick him right upside Haku's smug face. "That's for kidnapping my family you son of a bitch!" Tenshi yelled. Yeah, he's definitely Zero's son. Though my worries flared up when Haku grabbed Tenshi's neck. Mind you, they were still in mid-air.

"Oh yeah? This is for kicking me you little brat." Haku growled as he brought up his claws. I ran forward, but Aiko beat me to both of them. "You leave him alone!" Aiko screamed while giving Haku a nice punch to the face, forcing him to release Tenshi. They both landed on their feet safely. "Are you two alright?" I asked with worry still stitched into my voice. "Yeah, but I swear if I get my gun back, I'm blowin' that bastard's brains all over the floor!" Tenshi shouted. Like father like son.

Haku sent an icy glare in our direction. He was through with playing games. "Get back" I warned as everyone wanted to get as far away from Haku as possible. "What all can he do?" Aiko asked. "Well, for starters, he can-Ah!" I was cut off by suddenly flying into a wall. "-Do that... He moves at a blinding speed and he has telekinetic powers. " I finished as I sat up. Haku then flew across the room against his own will, courtesy of my son. "Yeah? Well so do you and I." he muttered. I smiled a little. "Hikari, you're brat is gonna pay for that!" Haku shouted. "Touch my kids or any of the kids here for that matter, and you're dead!" I countered. Haku just let out a low, ominous chuckle. "How many times have you so confidently promised to kill me when I just come right back?" he asked.

"I don't want to hear it. If you didn't have Sara or a son, you'd be dead right now." I answered, venom lacing every word that left my mouth. He suddenly disappeared, then reappeared in front of me, trying to take a swing. I grabbed both of his wrists and snarled at him while he smirked at me. "Well, I'm back to stay now. Back then, you only had that dumbass husband of yours and Aiko to protect. Now you have a whole clan of kids and friends. I can so easily take advantage." he muttered while that damned smirk, that still gave me nightmares from time to time, stretched across his face. I keep having horrible flashbacks of that same smirk on Takuma's face. I shudder even now just thinking about it.

Suddenly, the meaning of what Haku last said smacked me upside the head. I looked at him with a horrified face. "That's right, I'm going there." he said. "You wouldn't dare do that to me. I doubt you could. I am Rido and Tsuki Kuran's daughter after all." I growled. "I remember controlling you easily though..." he retorted. "I was pregnant you jackass." I growled. He still didn't falter. "I guess it just depends on who's stronger, doesn't it?" he taunted. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?" I asked. I had enough of the conversation, so I grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall, my nails digging into his throat.

"You'd really kill me when I'm in a child's body?" he asked. "He's your son. Plus with Sara as his mother, I highly doubt this child could be any better than you lowlife pathetic excuses for purebloods." I answered. I wasn't messing around. "Well Hikari, how cold. Though, it seems I have you right where I need you now." he mumbled. "What?" I asked. He snapped his head up and glared at me with red eyes. I flew back across the floor and away from him. The scent of his blood drifted in the air. I lost count of how many times I've had to deal with that scent.

I began to sat up, but just as I did, Haku started sprinting towards me. I quickly got up to protect myself. Just before he could reach me, Haku managed to change direction. "What the hell?" I asked. I looked at where he was headed, which was Takuma and the kids. "Shit!" I shouted as I moved as quickly as I could to defend them. Takuma saw and shoved all of the kids behind him, ready to take the blow. Haku appeared in front of him and went to swing his claws at him. I managed to get there just in time to stop Takuma from getting harmed, but not quick enough to block the blow.

Sharp claws ripped their war across my midsection and I felt myself hit something hard after that. With my luck it was another wall. "Hikari!" Takuma exclaimed. "I wouldn't move away from those kids. Don't want them to be defenseless do you?" Haku asked. I heard Takuma growl in frustration. He knew Haku was right. "Mom!" Aiko screamed. "You son of a bitch!" Arashi's voice followed. I cracked an eye open. Takuma had to hold them back. He knew Haku was serious now. He fights well, but without his katana, he doesn't stand a chance against Haku.

Footsteps came my way. I already knew who it was. Haku's hand gripped around my throat and held me up off the ground. I glared at him with all the hate in my being. "Now look who the stronger one is." he said with that damned smirk. I breathed heavily as darkness started to pierce my senses.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"Dad, he's going to kill mom! Please, we'll be fine! Just go stop him!" I pleaded. I had never seen dad look so angry before. It was frightening. At the same time however, it was sad. He looked so hurt. "I can't. You have no idea what this sick _thing _is capable of." he muttered. "Look! He put her down!" Tenshi yelled. Mom just stood there for a second, just staring at us. "Mom! Are you okay!" Arashi shouted. Her face held no response. Her expression was emotionless and her lovely blue-gray eyes her now dull. "What did you do to her!" I asked. Dad's jaw dropped, apparently realizing what was going on.

"Dad, what's going-" I had no time to finish my question. Dad suddenly picked me, Arashi, and Tenshi up and moved as quickly as he could to what looked like across the room. "What the hell?" Arashi asked. I was asking the same thing before the scent of dad's blood reached my nose. "Takuma, what happened?" Tenshi asked. Dad put us down and clutched at his arm in agony. Fresh blood poured down his arm. "Dad, are you okay?" asked. "I've had much worse, believe me." he said with a smile. "Haku, you prick, that was low!" Arashi shouted. I looked over at the brown-haired bastard and growled.

He only smirked at us. "That wasn't me." he held up his hands, showing us that they were free of blood. "Then who did it smartass? Sara's a little busy dealing with Kaname, Natsuki, and Hanabusa." Tenshi asked. Haku's grin stretched even farther as he pointed to the right of him. I looked to where he was pointing and my jaw dropped. Arashi and Tenshi's did too. Our reason was because mom stood there, holding up her hand, which was covered in dad's blood.

"What the hell?" we all asked at the same time. "I can control almost anyone. Purebloods are harder than hell to control, but if they're weaker than I am... I can easily take control over them." he explained. "I knew it. That's why I had to move all of you." dad explained. "Now what do we do?" Arashi asked, obviously livid. "We either get her out of Haku's controlling range, or we kill him." dad explained. "What about Ryuu?" I asked. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "Aiko, he led us here!" Arashi exclaimed. "He's under Haku's control! You never know! He may be innocent!" I argued. They took a second to think about it and sighed. "Great, so how do we not kill Ryuu?" Tenshi murmured. Dad sighed and thought about it for a second. "We'd have to do what he did when he was in my body and let him go back to his own." he answered.

"How the hell do we do that!" Arashi shouted. "Well, we're going to need Kaname's help." he answered. Great, things just couldn't get any worse.

"Kaname!" a voice shouted. We looked over at their fight with Sara to see that it wasn't doing so well. Kaname was holding an unconscious Natsuki in one arm while blood from a shoulder wound dripped down his arm. "Damn." dad mumbled as he ran over to them with us following him.

Nevermind, things did just get worse.

* * *

**Momo: There you have it ^-^ I'm such a bad person for not updating sooner T-T I honestly do have a busy schedule with marching band and I'm trying to work my way around it, so please forgive me! And please review ^-^**


	16. Get Out Alive

**Momo: Hello! Yes, everything is quite a mess in the story right now. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sara Shirabuki had somehow managed to harm Natsuki, therefore putting Kaname in a state where he had to protect his daughter, which got him hurt. How lovely. "Kaname!" dad yelled as he ran over. He looked over at us and handed Natsuki over. "Take care of her." he ordered. Dad nodded. "Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but we need to find Haku's body and make him go back to it. Kaname glared at dad, remembering the previous incident. "Why would we do that?" he asked. "Because we don't think Haku's son had anything to do with the situation, and we can't kill someone if they're innocent." he explained.

Kaname looked at dad as if he had 3 heads, and each one was speaking a foreign language. "You know that allowing Haku to return to his body is not a very good idea, don't you?" he asked with a glare. Dad looked over at Haku, who was walking towards us with mom at his side. "I know, but I just can't kill the kid. I don't know what he's really like! Plus, Haku's controlling Hikari! We need to get her away from him now!" dad argued. Kaname looked from Sara to mom and Haku and sighed. "Very well. I suggest we act like we have surrendered and will help Haku to return to his body in exchange for Hikari." he explained. Dad nodded in agreement.

"Sara." Kaname murmured, getting her attention immediately. "Yes?" she asked, a smile etched on her features. "I have decided that we will surrender seeing as you have my niece under your control." Kaname stated, his glare never wavering. "Why should I believe you?" she asked with a small giggle. I wanted to walk up to her and punch her. "I refuse to leave these two children without a mother." he grumbled, putting a hand on mine and Arashi's shoulder. He was a damn good actor.

She thought about it momentarily, then grinned. "Very well." she said. "Before you think of anything, for the exchange of Hikari, I will help Haku return to his body." Kaname stated. Her smile faltered in uncertainty and she slightly gaped at us, but quickly regained her composure. "How will you do that?" she asked. "Your son has Haku's blood running through his veins. It would be no different from when I had awoken Rido." he explained. She stared at us yet again, trying to think of what to do. "Haku, what do you think?" she asked, turning to him.

"I would like to have my own body back." he answered. It was obvious he didn't like being in his son's body, but whatever the reason was never became clear. She nodded and then walked to a stairwell. "Follow me." she commanded. We nodded and followed her up the stairs and down a couple hallways. Eventually, when she opened a door, it was a very large bedroom with a coffin in the middle of it. I'm pretty sure I could easily guess who was in the coffin.

"Now, out him back in his body, and then you can have Hikari back." Sara demanded. Kaname nodded and grabbed Ryuu's hand, placing it on the corpse of Haku. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Kaname ignored him while grabbing dad's katana and stabbing Ryuu's hand. As he shrieked at Kaname, Kaname also stabbed his own hand. He winced and stared as he noticed the blood was quickly regenerating him like it was nothing. A smirk made it's way to Ryuu's face before he fell suddenly limp.

"Is he dead? I asked. Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "No. Things are just about to get worse. I sighed, but heard a thud as soon as I did. Mom had collapsed to the floor as soon as Ryuu had passed out. Dad ran up to her and was attempting to wake her up. "Is mom okay?" Arashi asked. "Yeah, she's just unconscious." dad answered. We all sighed in relief. Kaname walked up to us and looked at mom. I had noticed that his hand was already healed. "So, how long is it gonna take for Haku to wake up?" Tenshi asked. "Mere seconds." he answered. Awesome.

No sooner did he speak, Haku arose from the coffin like a zombie and grinned at us. "Why thank you for the help." he jested as his smirk grew. He walked up to Sara and kissed her lightly, making my stomach turn slightly. Haku turned around and stared at Ryuu and laughed. "I knew he would be good for something." he said coldly. "Don't you dare talk about your son like that!" I shouted. How dare he say such a thing after taking over his own son's body! Haku only glowered at me and gripped my throat. I immediately grabbed his wrists, trying to pry him off.

"You need to learn to respect your elders." he growled, never losing that maniacal smirk. "Get off of my daughter!" dad shouted. Not a second later, dad literally tackled Haku, forcing him to release me. Kaname growled lightly as he and Hanabusa ran over to help dad, especially since he didn't have a weapon. I fell to the floor, gasping for air as I did. "Aiko, are you okay?" Tenshi asked as he ran up to me. "Yeah. I'll be fine. We better help dad though." I murmured. He nodded and helped me up. "Alright, lets go help dad!" Arashi exclaimed. We couldn't move a step before Sara appeared before us. "Did you children forget about me?" she asked.

"Crap." I muttered as we backed away from her. "Great. Now what?" Tenshi asked. "We kick her ass." Arashi answered. "Yes Arashi, because all of us were raised to know how to kill a pureblood." I said sarcastically. He just grinned. "Some of us don't need a weapon." he retorted as he glared at Sara. "Naughty boy." she sighed as she lifted her hand, pointing at Arashi. He looked at her funny for a second, but was then suddenly blasted back through a wall. "Arashi!" I shouted as I ran over to him. "Ah-ah, he's not done with his punishment." she said cruelly. As I reached him, he flew forward, knocking me over as he did, and was brought up to Sara herself. I got up and growled. "You let go of my brother!" I screamed. "What will you do child?" she asked. I only growled more. I hated feeling hopeless.

Then, faster than anyone could blink, Sara flew across the room with brute force, dropping Arashi as she did. "I'll do that just to start this fight." a voice said. We looked over to see Natsuki, finally conscious and very pissed off. "Natsuki!" I exclaimed happily. She smiled slightly, then walked over to Arashi. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah. Thanks." he sighed. She nodded and then promptly smack him upside the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" he shouted. "For being an idiot and not thinking before you act. You could have easily been killed." she answered calmly. "She's right, dumbass. Next time, watch what you're doing." Tenshi followed up with a snide smirk. Arashi only replied with a lovely hand gesture.

"Enough screwing around. We have some issues to deal with now." Natsuki said as she pointed at Sara, who was walking towards us with a very cold aura. She wasn't very happy. "Arashi, get up!" I exclaimed as I pulled him off the floor. Sara was already in front of us when I got Arashi to his feet. Natsuki's eyes glowed red and the ground shook with such force the the floor split with plenty of sharp debris flying at Sara. That and whatever force that was cutting through the floor. Sara's eyes widened slightly from surprise, but she narrowly dodged Natsuki's attack, immediately going after her.

Arashi stepped in front of Natsuki and tried to force the crazed, yet composed pureblood away from her. Unfortunately, she was too fast and managed to claw him. "Arashi!" I shouted. He grit his teeth as he grabbed her shoulders and with brute force, threw her to the floor. The scent of blood, other than his own filled the air. It was Sara's. Arashi collapsed to his knees and held his chest. "Arashi, are you alright?" I asked as I ran up to him. "I think so. Damn, this hurts." he muttered. When he removed his hand, it revealed the blood that had already soaked through his top and the four long and deep claw marks that ran across his torso. "Aiko, Arashi, move!" Tenshi shouted. Arashi and I only turned around to see Sara.

"You ruined my dress." she sighed as she stood before us, clearly displeased. "You children are very irritating." she murmured, eyes red. It doesn't matter how calm that scary woman was, you could tell when she was livid. She started towards Arashi and I, but then changed directions and had Natsuki and Tenshi both by the throat. "Put them down!" we screamed. Arashi went to attack, but I stopped him from moving due to his injury and because her grip around their throats tightened. "Please stop this." I murmured weakly. I hated feeling weak, but there was nothing I could do. Without a weapon, I'm useless. The scent of Natsuki and Tenshi's blood filled the air because of Sara's claws digging into their necks painfully slow.

Sara's moment of triumph was quickly interrupted when a hand shot through her chest. I audibly gasped in surprise, as did Arashi. Even Natsuki and Tenshi were surprised. Sara dropped them to the ground and stared down and the blood-soaked hand that was protruding through her chest. "You will never touch these children ever again." a menacing voice growled. A cold chill racked my body as I realized who it was. "M-mom?" I asked. Mom peered her head over Sara's shoulder, her eyes crimson, fangs extended and aura frightening. "Holy shit..." Arashi whispered. We never knew mom could become so angry.

"I see you are awake, Hikari." Sara stated as she coughed up some blood. "Of course I am. I came to the moment the scent of my son's blood hit my nose. It only took me a minute to collect myself before I came to make sure you didn't kill my niece and nephew." mom replied coldly. All four of us, even Natsuki, were looking up at mom in fear. None of us had expected this one. "I see you're going to take care of me just like Kaname did Shizuka. How fitting." Sara growled lightly. "I've had enough of this." mom grumbled, ready to kill her. "Sara!" Haku shouted from across the room. He ran up to mom and slapped her away from Sara, catching her before the bitch hit the ground.

She was already dead though. "But how?" he murmured. "When you slapped me, I was so surprised that I clenched her heart, ripping it to shreds since I violently flew back." mom explained. The air had suddenly become thick, the air heavy and the room temperature much colder. "Uh-oh." Arashi whispered. "What?" I asked. "He's pissed." he answered. That wasn't even a proper adjective to explain the pure rage emitting from Haku. He looked up at mom, eyes bright crimson and the angriest look one can have on their face. Mom glared back, not really caring that he was angry with her.

"Die!" Haku shrieked as he lunged at mom. I could barely see it, he was so fast. Mom quickly dodged the attack and gripped his wrists. They stood there, pushing on each other while a fiery glare danced in their eyes. They had nothing but pure hate for each other. Mom screamed in frustration and forced him away from her, using her powers. Haku slid across the floor without falling, and quickly regained his balance as soon as he stopped moving. His eyes flicked across the room, searching for something to use against mom. I knew he wanted her to suffer just like she just made him suffer. Haku suddenly cracked a wide smirk as soon as his eyes landed on dad. Mom's eyes widened, understanding what he was thinking immediately.

"Takuma!" she screamed, attempting to stop Haku. He was too fast for her. Haku had dad by the throat with his hand on his back. I could only imagine he was going to do the same thing mom did to Sara. "Dad!" Arashi and I shouted. Dad tried to struggle from Haku, but the struggle only made his neck bleed from Haku's claws gripping it. "Let him go." mom ordered, her eyes softening as they made their way to dad's. She was utterly terrified of what Haku would do to him. Truth to be told, so were Arashi and I. "Isn't it painful now that you have to stare at him like this?" Haku asked, his face almost split in half by the wide smirk.

Dad struggled in Haku's grip, trying to grab his arms or something that would get that prick off of him. Haku looked around the room, scanning everyone's faces. Even Hanabusa and Kaname looked furious. "Now, everything is going to go my way." Haku murmured, still gripping dad. I was so scared, I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let myself do it. "Anything, Haku. Just let him go." mom mumbled, sounding completely defeated. Haku grinned and clenched his hand tighter around dad's neck, making him involuntarily cry out in pain. Blood was now freely streaming down his neck. "Stop it!" I shouted, forcing him to look at me. "Awwe, you're afraid I'm going to hurt daddy." he teased as he squeezed dad's throat tighter.

"Enough!" a voice shoted, followed by a sudden gunshot. Everyone looked at the doorway to see Zero, Luna, and Hotaru. Both Zero and Luna holding everyone's weapons. Haku let dad go to grip his now bleeding shoulder. "Takuma, catch!" Luna shouted as she tossed dad his katana. As she did, Zero tossed Tenshi his gun. Dad faced Haku, holding his neck, attempting to stop the bleeding. "You will pay for this." he muttered darkly. I shivered at the frightening tone of dad's voice. "Bring it on." Haku challenged with a wide smirk.

* * *

**Momo: I know! I deserved to be dragged out into the middle of a street and beaten for not uploading this in a long time, but hopefully this chapter will be so awesome, that everyone will forgive me ^-^ Please review!**


End file.
